Walking On A Thin Line
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Cassie Robertson enters Chicago Med's ER as a Nurse Practitioner student. Everyone is warm and welcoming except for one - Connor Rhodes. Can Cassie prove that she's a competent ER Nurse? I suck at summaries... Chapter 54 up now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Walking On A Thin Line

Chapter 1

Cassie Robertson made her way through the waiting room of Chicago Med, and over to the desk. A face looked up from her computer and greeted her.

"Hi, you must be Cassandra."

"Cassie," she said quickly. "I'm looking for Maggie."

"You found her. You ready to start?"

"I am," she said as she took a sip of her coffee from the commuter mug she held in her hand.

"Welcome. Come on around, we'll get you situated."

Cassie walked around to the other side of the desk.

"So, Loyola, huh?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. UIC didn't offer the APN program."

"Yeah, they changed their program. Not sure why."

"Morning, Maggie," came a male voice from behind her.

"Morning, Dr. Halstead. This is Cassie Robertson, our ACNP student."

Will gave her the once over. Dark hair and blue eyes. Not what he expected a Cassie Robertson to look like. "Welcome. You at UIC?" he asked as he shook her hand.

"No, Loyola," she said.

"Good school," he said as he picked up a chart.

The doors burst open, and paramedics entered with a gurney.

"What have we got?"

Maggie and Cassie took off from behind the desk.

"Trauma 1," Maggie called as everyone jumped into action.

Cassie stepped back to observe how the ER team worked together. She didn't want to mess up their routines. They had all worked together and knew everyone's next moves. On the other hand, she was an experienced ER nurse, and knew her way around a trauma. _'Damn the torpedoes,'_ she thought. _'I'm in.'_

"You holding up okay?" Dr. Choi asked Cassie as they finished another trauma.

"Fine," she said.

"You're doing well."

"Thank you, Dr. Choi. I do love Emergency Medicine."

He nodded. "A lot of nurses don't. A lot of nurses are afraid of it."

"From what I've seen here, the nurses do love it. And they're awesome at it."

"Thinking about joining us when you're done?"

"I like Lakeshore."

"Too bad. We could use you here."

"I think that's up to Mrs. Goodwin isn't it?"

"Yes, but if you prove yourself, she'll hire you."

"I'm not looking for a job, Dr. Choi. I am perfectly happy at Lakeshore."

"Okay, but think about it. Like I said, we could use you here."

Cassie made her way back to the station, and picked up a chart.

"I see Dr. Choi is trying to recruit you," Maggie observed.

"He is, but I'm perfectly happy at Lakeshore."

"For now."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Chicago Med gets in your blood. You'll see before your rotation is up."

Six feet of pissed off tall, dark, and handsome passed in front of Cassie's eyes. He picked up a chart, and mumbled something to Maggie.

"Dr. Rhodes, this is Cassie Robertson, our ACNP student."

Connor looked up at Maggie. She tilted her head toward Cassie. He glanced over at her. "Morning," he said abruptly.

He scribbled something on the paperwork. "Maggie, can you help me in Trauma 4? You can come too," he said to Cassie, almost as an afterthought.

"Be right there," Maggie said.

"I take it he doesn't like students?"

"He doesn't like anyone right now. His girlfriend just broke up with him and he's pissed off at the whole world. Don't take it personally. Once he sees that you're perfectly capable and a CEN, he'll back down. Besides, his bark is worse than his bite."

"Peachy," Cassie said as she and Maggie started toward Trauma 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maggie and Cassie entered Trauma 4 and jumped into action. Elderly patient with a fall. Cassie groaned inside. Elderly patients with falls usually meant broken hips or head trauma, both of which meant that they would not be returning to their homes, but going to stay in nursing homes for "rehab", but not surprisingly, they never returned to their homes. She felt bad because she loved the geriatric population.

Inside Trauma 4, Connor was asking the patient about what happened. The patient was relating all aspects of the fall, complete with visual and sound effects. He was nodding and listening. Maggie and Cassie worked side by side, giving meds and doing what Connor had ordered.

"Let's get some pictures," he said.

X-rays taken and developed, Connor looked at the hip. Fortunately, it showed no fracture. Cassie stood behind him a fair distance away. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there was no fracture.

"What do you think?" Connor asked.

"I think he's lucky. Could have gone either way. Gonna be bruised for a while."

"Yep."

"But he has a wife at home who's probably going to wait on him hand and foot, which means he won't get up and walk like he's supposed to."

Connor turned to look at her. "How long have you been a nurse?"

"Twelve years. Two in Med Surg and Ortho slash Rehab, ten in ED."

"Recommendations?"

She bit her lip, running the options through her head.

"Come on, Robertson, you're going to be Nurse Practitioner, you're going to have to make decisions like this after you pass your boards."

She looked at him. "I get it, Dr. Rhodes. I'm just trying to think of options."

"What are your options? Let me hear them."

"Well, the obvious one is send him to a rehab facility for a couple of weeks, maybe a month, for PT and OT. Another one is to send him home and let his wife take care of him, and we all know how that might turn out. The third one is send him home and have home health PT, OT, and an aide come in a couple of days a week."

"All viable options," he said. She had thought of something he hadn't. The thought of the home health option had never entered his mind. "So, given the three, which would you feel would be the best pursuit?"

"I don't like the rehab facility idea at all. Mainly because once they get into a place like that, 99% of the time, they don't get to go home. I don't think he's there yet. I'd recommend the home health aide and therapy."

"Why?" he challenged.

"Because I think he can still take care of himself, and the wife can help. Therapy and home health for a short time will not take away their independence."

"All good and legitimate reasons," he agreed.

"But the final decision is up to you, Dr. Rhodes," she said as she stepped through the door.

Connor watched her go, and shook his head. It was true he didn't like students. They tended to get in the way and throw messes into the mix. Cassie made him think. "Damn," he said as he looked at the film again. "She makes a lot of sense for this patient."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Morning, Cass," Maggie said as Cassie entered the desk for morning report.

"Morning, Maggie," she said as she slid into the waiting chair.

Maggie passed over a jar. Cassie looked at it and then at Maggie.

"It's Dr. Choi's birthday. We're chipping in for a cake."

"Oh, cool idea!" she said as she reached into her jacket pocket and brought out her work wallet. "How much minimum?"

"As much as you want to give. We don't stand on formality."

Cassie fished out a bill and slipped it into the jar. Maggie's eyes widened in surprise.

"That much?" she asked.

"Might be a cake from Charm City. They run in the thousands."

"No, just one from Loretta's."

"Oh, God. She makes the best stuff. Have you tried her Nutella pop tarts?"

"Orgasmic, aren't they?"

Cassie turned her head at the sound of Will Halstead's voice. "Never figured you for a foodie, Dr. Halstead."

"Looks are deceiving sometimes, Nurse Cassie," he said, smiling. "And good morning to you too, Maggie."

"Good morning, Will," Maggie said as she handed him the jar.

Will looked at her in surprise. "Ok, what's the cause this time?" he asked as he reached into his back pocket and drew out his wallet.

"Ethan's birthday. Cake collection."

"From Loretta's?"

Maggie nodded. Will dropped a bill into the jar.

"Get some Nutella pop tarts too. Nurse Cassie needs to have that orgasmic experience."

"I'm well versed on the experience, Dr. Halstead. Born and raised in Little Italy, UIC undergrad." Cassie said.

"Who's the foodie?" Will teased.

Six feet of Dr. Connor Rhodes made his way behind the desk. Maggie passed him the jar. Cassie suddenly became interested in the cardiac monitors.

"Ethan's birthday cake from Loretta's," she said before he had the chance to ask.

"Good morning to you too, Maggie."

Connor dropped a $100 into the jar. "That should cover it."

"You don't have to pay for the whole cake, Connor. Ten would have been just fine."

"It's fine, Maggie. I'll spring for lunch too."

"Fair enough," Maggie agreed.

"And get some of those Nutella pop tarts. They're the bomb."

Cassie stared at the monitor. She didn't like the looks of one. "We've got a run of V-Tach in 2. 16 beats," she said.

Cassie was out of the desk and heading toward Treatment 2. Will jogged to keep up with her. When he got to the room, she was placing the defibrillator pads on the patient.

"Start with 200," he said as he entered the room.

She charged the defibrillator. It only took a few seconds to charge, but it seemed like forever.

"Clear. Go," Will said.

Cassie hit the button, and looked at the monitor. No change. _'Dammit,'_ she thought.

"Again," Will said.

She charged the defibrillator again, and stepped back. "Clear."

"Go."

She pushed the button. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the monitor convert to sinus rhythm.

"He's back," Will said.

She busied herself watching the patient. She took vitals, and watched the monitor for another arrhythmia. She glanced up and saw Dr. Rhodes walking past the room. She could have sworn he was giving her a look of disdain. She sighed as a cuss word entered her mind, but wouldn't pass her lips. She wouldn't care if he didn't like her if she had done something to him, but she hadn't.

' _I guess some people forget what it's like to be a student,'_ she thought. _'Never mind that I am a fully competent, certified Emergency nurse.'_

She turned back to the telemetry monitor again. She liked the ER staff she was working with. She thought she fit in well. It bugged her that she was still being thought of as the afterthought.

She stepped out of the room and walked back to the desk.

"Hey, Cassie, what do you want for lunch? Dr. Rhodes is treating," April asked when she got back to the desk.

"I'm not very hungry yet," she said.

"Not now, but you will be later."

"I'm good."

She'd die before she'd let Dr. Rhodes buy her lunch. She'd eat out of a garbage can first.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely positively."

"Ok then. But you don't know what you're missing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shift complete, Cassie changed out of her scrubs and into jeans and a hoodie. She swapped out her Crocs for her Nike cross trainers. She seriously thought about a swim, but decided against it. She could swim in the morning since she didn't have class.

"We're going for a beer, wanna come?" Ethan asked as she exited the locker room.

"Tempting," she said. "Who's all going?"

"Maggie, Nat, April, me, Will, Dr. Charles… the gang. Come on, it will be fun."

"Do wings go with that?"

"Whatever you want goes with that. Nachos, wings, pizza…. "

"Don't you have birthday presents to open or something?"

Ethan smiled and laughed. "You are a babe in the woods, aren't you?"

Cassie looked at him, wondering where he was leading.

"You don't socialize with the Lakeshore crew?"

"Not often. They have families and responsibilities. I have… school."

"Going out for beer is code for we're giving Ethan a birthday party."

"Oh."

"Come on. It will be fun. Let your hair down a little. Stop being student just for tonight."

"Ok, Dr. Choi, you win. I'll go."

The table at Molly's was crowded with the ER staff swapping stories of their day. Wings and nachos were shared, rounds were bought, and the cake from Loretta's had been shared with the bar staff after everyone had eaten another piece.

"Oh my God, I am stuffed," April said as she pushed the plate away.

"You ate two wings, Girlfriend. That's hardly anything," Maggie admonished.

"And a piece of cake."

All eyes went to the door as it opened. In strolled Kelly Severide, followed by Connor. Kelly took a seat at the bar. Connor looked around, waved to the ER staff, then went to the bar.

"Looks like he's not very sociable tonight," Will said.

"I'm sure it's the company," Cassie said as she picked up her beer and chugged the contents. "He hates my guts."

"He doesn't hate you," Maggie soothed. "I told you he's pissed off at the whole world right now."

"You're sweet, Maggie, but it's quite obvious he does not want me around."

"Don't know why," Will said. "You're a damn good nurse."

"Thank you, Dr. Halstead. That means a lot."

"First off, its Will. And secondly, you're not going to be a student forever."

"No, just four more months, if I get my stuff done in time."

"Stuff?"

"The scholarly article I need to write, get my clinical hours in, do my EBR project, you know, no pressure. And speaking of that, I really should take off."

"Leaving so soon?" Connor asked as he set a pitcher of beer down on the table.

Cassie slid out of her seat. "Afraid so. I have stuff to do."

"Don't leave on my account," he said.

"Don't flatter yourself. You never entered into the equation. Goodnight, everyone."

Maggie's eyes popped open. She couldn't believe what Cassie had said. She looked at April, then Will, then Ethan, and finally Connor. He was watching Cassie make her way across the bar and out the door.

Connor felt anger rising up within him. Her comment had pissed him off. Before he knew it, he was excusing himself from the table and jogging across the bar to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cassie stepped out of the bar and pulled up her CTA app to find out where the nearest bus stop was and what time it arrived. Going out for beer was a bad idea. Actually, it was a good idea until Connor had shown up. No doubt that everyone was inside talking about her abrupt departure. 'Oh well,' she thought. She didn't want to spend time with someone she knew hated her guts.

She stared down at the app, seeing that the bus stop was 2 blocks away. She slung her purse and backpack over her shoulder. As she tucked her phone into her jeans pocket, the door opened. She held back to allow the exiting patron the chance to head for their vehicle. No, she didn't have that kind of luck. The person who had just exited was none other than Connor Rhodes.

"So, you didn't get too far," he said when he noticed her.

"Checking where the bus stop was.'

"Forget the bus. I'll take you home."

"I don't think so."

"This time of night, the buses aren't safe, Cassie."

'I've never had a problem before."

Connor looked at her. He didn't know what it was about her, but she bugged the hell out of him. He sensed that he bugged the hell out of her as well. She took a step forward.

"I need to go, Dr. Rhodes. I have a bus to catch."

He reluctantly stepped aside. "Cassie, I'm not sure why you don't like me, but I'd like to apologize."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "I never said I didn't like you. You don't like me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked in surprise.

"You're whole attitude. I'm always an afterthought on your cases. You don't like students, never mind that I'm a Certified Emergency Nurse-"she broke off. She shouldn't have to defend herself to him. She sighed. "Just never mind. My rotation will be up soon enough, and you won't have to deal with me anymore."

"It's not true," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not true that I don't like you. You're a good nurse. You're going to be an excellent NP. You make me think. You have options that I never think about."

"Nurses are trained to think differently."

She glanced up the street and noticed a bus passing by. The bus she should have been on. Connor noticed it as well.

"I'm sorry you missed your bus. Will you allow me to drive you home?"

She didn't want him to drive her home. Sharing that seven mile ride with him would be torture. She didn't have a choice though. The next bus didn't come for another hour, which meant she wouldn't get home for two more hours if she waited for the next bus.

"All right, Dr. Rhodes. You win. But it's only because I missed the bus."

Connor led her across the street to his car. He opened the door for her and waited till she was settled in before closing the door. He walked around to the driver's side and slid inside. He started the car. "Rogers Park?" he asked as he pulled out in traffic.

She nodded. "Easier to get to and from class."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," Cassie said as she set a bag and a cup of coffee in front of Maggie.

"Good morning," Maggie said. Her eyes were slits, and she looked like she was in pain.

"Uh oh, someone have a little too much last night?"

"Unlike some of us who cut out early. Did Connor find you?"

Cassie sighed. She didn't want to go there about Connor. After he had offered to drive her home, they had stopped at Deluxe Diner for coffee and conversation. They had talked out their perceived problem.

"He did. Things got worked out."

"Good. I hope he kissed the hell out of you last night."

"Maggie!"

Maggie looked at Cassie. "What? Girl, I've seen the way he looks at you. He's definitely interested. And you, you're just as bad. I've seen the way you look at him."

Cassie felt her face turn hot. "We work together."

"You know it's true. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm only here for four months, and then I'll be graduating. It's not a good thing to start something that can't be finished." she said as she watched Maggie dive into the bag.

"Can I have some help in 3?" Ethan asked as he approached the desk.

Cassie practically flew out from behind the desk. Getting to work would be a good thing.

"Good morning," Ethan said as they walked to the room.

"Good morning, Dr. Choi. What is going on in 3?"

Ethan gave her a synopsis of the case.

"Can I see the films?"

"Of course."

They studied the films.

"I don't like the looks of this," she said as she pointed out the area.

"I don't either," he agreed. "So what would you do?"

"Order some more tests to see if it is what I think it is. And hope that I'm wrong."

"You're thinking like I'm thinking."

Two hours later, the test results were in, and Cassie and Ethan were huddled together looking them over.

"I was hoping it wasn't this," he said.

"So was I," she said as she sipped a fresh cup of coffee.

"You want me to go with you when you give them the news?"

"Not your job. But thank you anyway."

"Pizza's here," Cassie heard as she made her way back to the desk.

She sat at a computer and pulled up the program so she could start charting.

A few minutes later, a plate appeared at her left side. She glanced up. Connor was standing behind her.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said.

"Thank you. I am. It's really appreciated."

"How's your day going?"

"Busy. How's yours?"

"Busy."

"Somehow, I knew what."

He smiled. "Observant. Makes you a good nurse."

"I hope so," she said as she reached for the pizza and took a bite.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Dinner after work?"

"If you want," she said.

"Good. We'll talk later."

She nodded. They had decided to keep things casual and light, now she felt like the rules had been changed and she didn't know about it. Her plans for the evening were to microwave a Lean Cuisine, watch the Blackhawks game on TV, and work on her scholarly paper. While she had months to finish it, she felt like she was under a looming deadline. She took another bite of pizza and opened a chart to make a Nursing Note.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: My apologies for making you all have to wait so long for an update. Work and the holidays got in the way. Hopefully, I can keep a fairly consistent schedule from now on which will allow me to update regularly. Thank you for all of the wonderful favorites, follows, and to those brave enough to review, I thank you for all of the positive and wonderful feedback. You don't know how much it means to me._

Chapter 7

"Thank you for dinner," Cassie said as Connor walked her to her door.

"You're welcome. Thank you for going."

"My pleasure."

She unlocked her door, but didn't open it. She glanced up at him. He seemed to be waiting for an invitation to come inside. He didn't have to wait long.

"So, coffee?" she asked.

"Sure."

He really didn't want coffee. He just wanted to be inside on the couch where they could relax and put work aside for another hour. He wasn't going to tell her that. He took a seat on the couch while Cassie went to make coffee.

"Hawks game is being rebroadcast if you want to watch," she called from the kitchen.

"Got it," he said as he picked up the remote.

Cassie entered the living room a few minutes later with a carafe of coffee, cream pitcher, and a bowl of snacks.

"You didn't have to go to all of this trouble, Cass," he protested.

"No trouble at all," she said as she set the tray on the coffee table.

She poured a mug of coffee and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Connor took a sip of coffee as he studied Cassie. He had seen her many times, but he had never really taken the time to study her. As he studied her profile, he had the weirdest thought. _'We would have gorgeous babies.'_ He shook his head. It was way too early in the game to be thinking thoughts like the one he had just thought. She was still in school, he was still new into his Fellowship at Chicago Med, and for all he knew, she could have a fiancé, lover, or a side guy. He bit his lip. No way he wanted to be her side guy.

"Connor?" she asked, concerned.

She gave him a quick assessment. He was wrapped up in his thoughts. He was obviously somewhere far away. She felt crappy for intruding on them. He could be thinking about another woman for all she knew.

He looked at her. She had obviously asked him something, and he didn't hear her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking about work," he lied.

She nodded and picked up her mug, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

Connor noticed her stiffness, knowing he had put it there. He felt bad, but he couldn't tell her about his thought. She'd run so fast she'd leave skid marks on the floor. He wasn't ready to go there yet, and he was certain she wasn't either. He knew he had to reassure her somehow. He just wasn't sure how.

"Cass?" he asked softly.

She turned her head toward him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had reached out his arm to her and drew her close to him. She didn't try to break away. He took that as a good sign. Cassie felt his arm around her. His arms were strong. He definitely worked out. She wondered how much he could lift. She guessed 300 pounds easily. She felt Connor brushing her ponytail aside.

"Something is going on here," he said softly.

She nodded. He was right. Something _was_ going on. He was so close, he was giving her heart palpitations. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was in the middle of an asthma attack. "There is," she agreed.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Depends on what you want to do about it," she said.

"I want to see where this goes."

"You know I'm only at Med till May?"

"Yes. But we're not that far apart. It's not like you're going back to the moon."

"True." She looked up at him. "I do want to see where this goes."

Connor shifted from his position Cassie moved to let him settle in the new position. He moved his head toward her. His lips touched hers gently at first, as if he were testing the waters. He was rewarded with her kissing him back and a soft moan. He kissed her till she was dizzy. She took a breath of air, and moved away from him. "Cass?" he asked.

She waved her hand, and got up from the couch, hurrying to her purse. She fished through it for a few seconds before giving up in frustration and dumping it on her dining room table.

Connor came up behind her. He spotted what she couldn't seem to find. He calmly reached for it and handed it to her.

She took the inhaler and hurriedly placed it in her mouth, firing off a puff. She held her breath for a couple of seconds, then started to cough. She took another puff and held it. She coughed, and realized she couldn't breathe. She wanted to kick herself. She should have done preventive precautions when she was making the coffee, but kissing Connor was the last thing she had expected.

"Cass, show me where your nebulizer is. You're too far gone for your inhaler."

She started for her bedroom. Once inside, she pulled the nebulizer out of her bottom night table, and opened the top drawer for her Albuterol. Her hands were shaking as she tried to open the plastic vial.

Connor reached out and took it from her. He quickly broke the tab off and loaded the liquid into her nebulizer. He switched it on after handing her the face mask.

She hated the face mask. In her opinion, it made things worse. She dutifully slipped it on over her head and adjusted it. She tried to take slow, deep, and calming breaths. Connor sat beside her on her bed. He reached out and slowly started rubbing her back, trying to get her to relax. He knew she was upset that the attack came on suddenly. He just hoped that the Albuterol would kick in and open up her bronchial tubes.

Treatment completed, she lifted the mask from her face, and turned off the nebulizer. She tried to take a deep breath and coughed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I'm coughing up a lung."

He smiled. She was joking with him. That could mean she was feeling better. "Wait here. Let me go get my stethoscope."

She closed her eyes. Arguing with him would be futile. He wasn't going to be happy until he was certain she was going to be all right. He came back a few minutes later with his stethoscope. He lifted her shirt slightly and slid it up her back to listen to her lung bases.

That's cold, Dr. Rhodes," she complained, hoping that he would find the humor that everyone complained about cold stethoscopes.

"Very funny Nurse Robertson. Now hush," he ordered as he listened to her breathing.

She heard him take the stethoscope out of his ears and hang it around his neck. She knew it was a habit more than anything else. Everyone in the profession did the same thing.

"Well, Doc, am I going to live?" she asked.

"I'm happy to say you will."

He reached out and turned her head toward him. "Next time use your inhaler before I kiss you."

She bit her lip. "I wasn't expecting this. I thought I was okay. Then you kissed me and made me dizzy."

"Made you breathless?"

She nodded. "It's not a bad thing, Connor. Really. I didn't think that getting kissed could be a trigger. Nothing like that has ever happened before."

"You just didn't have the right guy kissing you."

"True," she admitted. "I'm sorry this happened. Not very romantic, I know," she said, hanging her head.

"Hey," he said quietly as he reached down and lifted her chin. "Stuff happens that we're embarrassed about. It's not a big thing. Just make sure you have your inhaler with you at all times. And I'll make sure you have a couple of puffs before I kiss you again."

"You mean-"

"I mean I'm not going to stop seeing you just because you had an asthma attack."

She hugged him. "Thank you, Connor."

"You're welcome, Cass."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Connor had left, Cassie headed for her bathroom. She started the shower and closed the bathroom door. The steam from the hot water should help her breathe better. Even though the danger had passed, she still felt rough. She stepped inside the shower, and groaned in pleasure as the hot water hit her skin.

Shower finished, she dressed in sweats and a hoodie and headed to her study area. She opened her book and booted up her computer. She was grateful that writing was something she enjoyed and was good at doing because she had written what seemed like a thousand papers while working on this degree. She read, made notes, and surfed the web, pulling up journal articles to verify things.

She jumped when her phone buzzed. She didn't recognize the number. This late at night, she expected a drunk dial. She unlocked her phone.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Cass?"

She heard the voice and melted. "Hi, Connor."

"Just wanted to let you know I got home okay."

"I appreciate you calling to let me know."

Connor eased onto the couch. He leaned forward and opened the beer sitting on the coffee table.

"And I also called to see how you're doing? No more issues?"

"No, I'm breathing just fine. No more incidents."

"Good to hear. If you need me, call me. I can be there in fifteen minutes if need be."

"Thank you for that. I'm going to turn in shortly."

"Good idea. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you then. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Connor. Thank you for calling."

He disconnected the call and took a sip of beer. He flipped through the television channels and stopped on ESPN. He knew Cassie was embarrassed about her asthma attack, She was probably embarrassed that he took control, but that was what he had been trained to do. He was glad he was there to help her. The attack was pretty bad. He had thought about bringing her back to his apartment to keep an eye on her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He finished his beer and turned off the TV. He wasn't in the mood for sports. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes.

Cassie rubbed her eyes and stretched. She glanced at the clock. She jumped out of the desk chair. She didn't realize that it had gotten so late. She made her way into her room and crawled under the covers. She set her alarm, then closed her eyes.

After an hour on the couch, Connor gave up and headed for his bedroom. He was still worried about Cassie, and it was haunting his dreams. He reached for his phone and sent her a quick text.

Cassie heard her phone vibrate. She reached for it, and saw that a text had come in.

 _Can't sleep. Hope you are still ok._

She started typing in the reply box.

 _Same. I am ok. Last one asleep has to buy breakfast._

She smiled and closed her phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Connor heard the text coming in. He reached for his phone and read the text.

 _Same. I am ok. Last one asleep has to buy breakfast._

He smiled. He'd buy her breakfast anyway, but it was a cute way to end the night. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Cassie was getting to him. He wondered if he was getting to her.

 _Chicago Med Cafeteria, 6 AM_

Cassie scoped out a seat in the cafeteria, and joined the line forming at the grill. It was definitely a bacon and eggs day. She knew she was going to be running all day, and she would need the protein. She placed her order for eggs, bacon, and one pancake.

"Fancy meeting you here," she heard in her ear. She knew the voice. It made her shiver.

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Rhodes," she greeted.

"I didn't know you had breakfast here."

"In the morning, I have trouble managing the coffee pot, let alone trying to cook something."

He laughed and ordered French Toast with sausage. "So, what time did you finally get to sleep?"

"About 1. You?" she asked.

"Not really sure. I didn't look at the clock."

Their plates were handed to them.

"Kind of hard to get to sleep last night," she admitted.

"Worried about another attack?"

She nodded. "It wasn't my finest hour last night. I'm sorry you had to witness it."

They reached the checkout. Cassie handed over her debit card.

"Put that away. It's on me," Connor said.

"Connor—the text was a joke," she protested.

"I know. It was also cute and it gave me a laugh. Just let me cover this," he said as he handed cash to the cashier.

Cassie headed to the table she had scoped out earlier. She set her backpack on the floor and took the seat. Connor joined her a minute later.

"So how come I've never seen you in here before?"

"Maybe because most days I grab a breakfast sandwich and coffee and eat in the locker room?"

"That would be why."

He dug into his French Toast, she took her bagel and started piling on her scrambled eggs and bacon. He watched her, amused. She was methodical—eggs spread evenly on the bottom half of the bagel, bacon strips cut in half and laid side by side, and topped with a piece of cheese that he didn't see her pick up. She placed the top of the bagel, and then used her knife to cut it in half. He was surprised. He had expected her to pick up the entire bagel and take a bite.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she cut the half sandwich in half again.

"Fine," he said as he reached for his coffee.

Cassie took a bite of her breakfast sandwich. She glanced at Connor, hoping he didn't notice that she did.

"Ready for the day?" he asked.

"I am. I'm looking forward to it."

"You're a trauma junkie?"

"I am. It gets in your blood. There's nothing better than working with a team to save someone's life."

"You're doing well. You keep all of us on our toes?"

"How so?" she asked as she stirred her coffee.

"You're making us think. You bring options to the table that we don't think about."

"Of course you don't. Doctors diagnose, nurses treat. It's two totally different paths."

He nodded. "So, I noticed the saxophone in your bedroom. Do you play?"

"An hour a night if I can. I didn't last night because I had a date."

He chuckled. "I kept you from practice?"

"No, not really. Stuff happened as well."

She noticed him looking at her, but not saying anything. "The parents thought that if I played an instrument, it might help me with keeping the asthma under control."

He sobered and set down his coffee mug. "That makes sense. Will you play for me sometime?" he asked quietly.

She drew in a breath, then let it out slowly. "I don't think so."

"How come?"

"Because I don't believe in premarital sax."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Time jump to about a month or so before graduation. I did this so Y'all wouldn't get bored with the same old ER stuff. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

"Cassie?! There you are!" Maggie exclaimed as Cassie made her way to the desk.

"What's up?" she asked.

Maggie set the phone receiver in its cradle and handed her a half scribbled note. "You're wanted in Mrs. Goodwin's office like 10 seconds ago."

"Ok. Any idea what she wants? And how do I get there?"

Maggie hurriedly gave her directions. Cassie left the ER and tried to remember the directions Maggie had given her. As she waited for the elevator, she started to wonder if she had done something wrong. She puzzled through her last few days to see if anything would jump out at her, but nothing did. If she had done something wrong, she thought that the doctors or nursing staff would have told her. A too short elevator ride and a walk down the corridor landed her in front of Sharon Goodwin's office. She took five deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her inhaler. She squirted two puffs of albuterol into her mouth and waited for it to make its way to her lungs. There was no way in the world she was going to have an attack in the Administrator's office. Nervously, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and reluctantly stepped inside. She felt like she was back in third grade and was being sent to the principal's office to be punished for something she had done on the playground.

"Good morning, Cassandra," Sharon greeted.

"Mrs. Goodwin, good morning. Maggie said you wanted to see me? 

Sharon sat behind her desk looking very professional in her navy suit, matching stockings, and Italian leather navy shoes that Cassie would have gladly laid down a week's pay for.

"Yes I did. Have a seat," she invited.

"Thank you, Ma'am," she said as she stepped forward and took one of the two available seats in front of Sharon's desk. She folded her hands in her lap.

Sharon studied her for a moment. She could tell Cassie was nervous. She was trying hard to be nonchalant, but she could see her hands shaking, and her breathing pattern alternating from easy to deep with slow expirations. She didn't think of herself as intimidating, but evidently, Cassie did.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you," she started.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I realize you're trying to be respectful, and I appreciate it, but you don't have to call me Ma'am. Sharon is just fine."

Cassie nodded in acknowledgement. 

"I received some paperwork from Loyola's Nursing Department. I have to evaluate you on your clinical performance. I thought you might like to see what I have written before I submit it to the department."

She handed some papers to Cassie. She read them slowly, like she was going to be signing a contract after she was finished reading them. She was surprised by what had been written. Once finished, she handed the stack back to Sharon.

"Anything you'd like to add? Or say?"

"I'm very flattered that you find my clinical skills solid. That is very high praise indeed. I also want to thank you for allowing me to do my ER rotation here. You have a very talented and hard working ER team that works so well together that I'm actually going to miss them terribly when this rotation is up."

"Which brings me to my second point."

"Second point?"

"Yes. Drs. Choi, Halstead, and Manning have nothing but good to say about you. Dr. Rhodes said that you challenge him on a daily basis and you think of options he hasn't. Maggie and April have asked for another staff nurse and they already have one picked out. I have an opening in the ED. If you want it, it's yours after you graduate."

Cassie blinked. She felt like she had just been hit in the chest with a basketball. All of the air went out of her lungs. "Nurse Practitioner in the ER?" she repeated.

"After you pass your boards, yes. Until then, GRNP."

"I wasn't expecting this," she said softly. "I thought I had-"

"I know what you thought. We all have those thoughts."

"How soon do I have to give you an answer?"

"Is the end of the week enough time to think things over?"

"I think that's fair."

"I'll expect an answer then."

Sharon rose from her seat. "Please think it over, Cassie. We really don't want to lose you. You've been a good fit these past few months."

Cassie rose. "Thank you. I've learned so much here. I am very grateful that you've allowed me to experience Chicago Med."

"We're not Lakeshore, but there's something special about the hospital."

"Agreed. I'll let you know on Friday."

"Good enough. I've taken up enough of your time. I'll let you get back to seeing patients."

Cassie nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you soon," she said before exiting through the office door.

As she closed the door, she shook her head. _'This isn't happening,'_ she thought. _'It isn't real. But it is.'_ As flattered as she was that Sharon wanted her as part of the ER staff, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to leave Lakeshore.

' _Cass, you've got some serious thinking to do,'_ she decided as she walked down the hall to the elevators.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Connor entered Cassie's apartment and dropped his backpack in the hallway. He kicked off his sneakers and walked through the apartment to the kitchen. Cassie was at the stove stirring a pot of red gravy.

"Something smells good," he said as he stopped behind Cassie.

He moved her ponytail aside and kissed her neck. He felt her suck in her breath.

"Spaghetti ok then?" she asked.

"Anything's okay, Babe. I'm starving."

She added the pasta to the boiling water. "Sorry it's not fresh. No time to make it."

"You make fresh pasta?"

"Half Italian, Connor. Of course I make fresh pasta. Just not lately."

"By lately, I take it you mean since you started grad school?"

She nodded. "Lean Cuisine is my best friend, right after Google."

Connor laughed and slipped his arms around her waist. He gave her a soft hug.

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"Yep."

"Great. I'll be right back."

She turned around and gave him a hug and a cheek kiss before he headed out to the bathroom.

Cassie watched him go before turning back to the stove. She opened the oven and checked the garlic bread. It was starting to bubble, and the slices were turning golden brown. She stirred the gravy again, and checked the pasta. Everything was coming together nicely.

Connor turned on the shower, and adjusted the water temperature. He stripped and stepped inside the tub, letting the hot water and steam loosen his sore muscles. It had been a long day in the ER and he was glad the day was over. He hoped that he and Cassie could have a quiet dinner and relax for the evening. He wasn't sure if she had school work to do or not. He assumed she didn't because she had invited him over for dinner. He rinsed off and turned off the shower. Stepping out and tying a towel around his waist, he fished into his backpack for clean clothes. He wondered if it would be too much of an imposition to ask for a drawer to keep some things at her place.

Dressed in jeans and a zip hoodie, he walked back to the kitchen. Cassie was making a plate.

"You're just in time," she said as she handed him a plate.

"Thank you," he said as he took a seat at the table.

Cassie joined him after she made her plate and added a basket of garlic bread to the table.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Busy. I'm sure you heard about the crashes on 90."

"I did. It seemed so weird to hear about it and not be there to help."

"You had class. Can't be in two places at one time, Cass."

"I realize that. I just felt bad for not being able to help."

Connor set down his fork and reached for her hand. Her desire to help everyone and feeling guilty when she couldn't was one of the things he loved about her. Cassie felt his hand in hers. She realized just how strong his grip was, even though he wasn't holding her hand tightly. He was so strong and steady, and she was so grateful that he was in her life. They sat together, not saying anything. Her mind was twisting and turning, wondering what he was going to say next. Connor stood up and took a step toward her. She stood up to join him. Arms slipped around each other, lips met hungrily and deeply.

"Cassie," he whispered softly.

"Connor."

"You sure you're ready for this?"

She nodded.

He gave her a quick kiss, then took her hand. They started for her bedroom. As they reached her bedroom, Connor's phone rang.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: I've been receiving quite a few PM's about where 2NYwLove went. The answer is, I don't know. I have not had any contact with her since September or October. I don't know why her stories are taken down. I'm sorry I don't have any more information. I'm sure that when she is ready to get in touch and start writing again, she will. Meanwhile, I continue to pray she is safe and well._

Chapter 13

Connor pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He checked the number. _Claire._ He looked at Cassie. "I have to take this," he said quietly.

She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. She started to clear the table and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. Connor returned a few minutes later.

"My Dad had an MI," he said.

She looked up from the dishwasher and walked over to him. She gave him a hug, feeling his arms hold her tightly. "I'm sorry, Connor. Did they take him to Med?"

He nodded.

"Are you going to go?"

"No."

"Connor, I realize that you and your dad don't get along, but this is your father. You should be there."

"Why? So he can abuse me all over again? No thank you."

She stiffened, then took a deep breath. He was right. Family dynamics were tricky sometimes. She really had no right to tell him he had to go to the hospital.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I had no right," she apologized.

He broke away from her and took a step back. "No, you're right. It is my father. I really should go, if only for Claire's sake."

"But if it's going to upset you-"

"Come with me."

She looked at him. Gone was the full of confidence Connor and in his place was very unsure and insecure Connor. She had a feeling that he was only insecure about issues with his father. "Just let me change my clothes," she said as she looked down at what she called her comfies.

She gave his cheek a kiss as she started for her bedroom to change. She returned five minutes later in clean jeans and a Loyola hoodie. Connor gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"What? It's just jeans and a hoodie," she said.

"Yeah, but you look sexy as hell in them."

"Connor, you are too kind."

He walked over to the table where he had tossed his keys earlier. "Come on, let's get this over with."

She followed him out of the apartment, making sure her door was locked behind them. He was waiting for her when she reached the car. He opened the door and helped her inside. He walked around the car and got in the driver's side. He started it up and pulled into traffic. He glanced over at her.

"You realize that once we hit the doors, it's going to be all over the ER that we're together."

"Yep."

"You okay with that?"

"I'm more than okay with that."

"So, Maggie said that you had a meeting with Sharon this morning."

"I did. She offered me a job in the ER after I graduate."

"She did?" he asked, surprised.

"She did."

"You going to accept it?"

"Still thinking about it."

"You like Lakeshore that much?"

"I do, but I've learned a lot at Med. I just haven't really figured anything out yet. Hell, I haven't figured out where I'm going to move to."

Connor stopped for a light. He looked over at her. "You're moving?"

"Have to. My lease is up June first."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want to burden you with my issues. I'll find a place. And even if I don't, Mom and Dad will let me move back in."

"Babe, moving back in with the parents is not going to do anything to enhance our romantic life. There is no way in Hell I'm going to have your father tell me to have you back by midnight."

Cassie bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Worst case scenario, Connor. I'm pretty sure I can find my own place by then."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You can move in with me, you know."

He said it quietly. She wasn't sure if it was a statement or an offer. She wasn't even sure if he knew he said it.

"Connor, you really want me to move in with you?"

He parked the car and shut it off. He looked over at her, taking her hand in his.

"I think we're ready, Cassie. I think it can work."

"Can I think about this?"

"Of course. You've got a lot to think about right now."

"I do. Lots of changes coming up, and fast."

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yes. Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

He opened the car door and got out. He walked around the car and opened Cassie's car door. She slid out of the car, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She took his hand.

"You okay to go in?"

"I will be. Just give me a few."

She closed the car door and then stepped away to let him have privacy. She knew this was harder for him than he cared to admit, and she felt rotten for pushing him into coming to the hospital _. 'One day, I will mind my own business,'_ she thought.

Connor joined her a few minutes later. "Ok, let's go."

They walked through the doors and stepped into the elevator. They rode it to the main lobby, then made their way to the ER. As they made their way through the ER to the desk, Cassie felt all eyes on them.

"Dr. Rhodes?" April called.

Connor started toward her. "April, where's my father?"

"Room 8," she said.

He turned to Cassie. "Go," she said quietly. "I'll go get coffee."

Connor started off to treatment room 8. April glanced at Cassie, waiting for her to say something.

"You want coffee?" Cassie asked.

"No, but do you have something that you might want to tell me?"

"Such as?"

"Such as you showing up here with Connor?"

Cassie sighed. She had told Connor she was okay with this, but here she was, not wanting to admit anything to April. Unfortunately, they were busted, even though they knew that going in the door.

"We're seeing each other," she admitted.

"I KNEW it!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

"I knew it! I knew something was up when you two were having breakfast in the cafeteria."

"That was a bet. We weren't dating then."

"No, but the way he was looking at you, you should have been."

"Don't you have patients you have to take care of?" Cassie asked.

April realized that Cassie was uncomfortable with discussing her relationship with Connor. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'll see you later?"

"You will," Cassie said as April headed for a treatment room.

Cassie started for the cafeteria. She promised to go get coffee. It was a ploy to let Connor have alone time with his father, but she really _did_ need a cup of coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While Connor was visiting his father, Cassie caught up on schoolwork in the cafeteria. She started a paper on her laptop. She was on her fourth cup of coffee when she felt hands on her shoulder. She looked up. Connor was standing behind her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. Want me to get you coffee?"

"Please?" he asked.

She rose and headed over to the coffee pot. She selected a large and filled it. She brought it back to the table, and set it in front of Connor.

"Thank you," he said as she sat down opposite him.

"You're welcome."

"So, he's in the cath lab. They're doing an angioplasty in his RCA. When I left, everything was looking good."

"That's a relief."

He nodded. They got him in under the window."

She nodded. "Do you want to stay until it is finished?"

He rubbed his eyes. She could tell he was tired and emotionally drained. "I think I should."

She nodded.

"Claire asked about you."

Cassie felt her stomach flip over. "She did?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. I gave her a glowing report."

"Thank you."

She sipped her coffee. She didn't know the dynamics between Connor and his sister. He didn't mention her often, and she didn't pry. She thought he would tell her when he wanted her to know.

"She wants to meet you."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "She does?"

"She's nothing like my father if that's what you're thinking."

"That's what I was thinking."

"I knew that. So, do you want to meet her?"

"I guess I have no choice."

"You have a choice. You're not going to the firing squad you know."

"Feels like it." She took a deep breath. "I'll be ok. It's just a few minutes of uncomfortableness."

"I think you'll like her."

Cassie saved her paper on her laptop, then closed it down. "Let's go find out."

Cassie hung back in the doorway of the cath lab waiting room while Connor went in and talked to Claire. He waved her in and introduced them. Things were awkward at first, but five minutes later, they were chatting like they were old friends. Cassie was grateful that Connor had been right. She could tell the siblings were close despite Connor's issues with his father.

Connor took a seat next to Cassie. Claire noticed that she squeezed his hand in encouragement. She was glad Connor had found someone that cared more about him than his checkbook. She was also glad that he was dating someone with more than three brains in their head. There was a time when Connor had gone through a tall, big breasted and stupid phase for his women.

Cassie looked at Connor, eyes questioning. He nodded. She nodded back. The silence in the waiting room was making Cassie antsy. She wasn't used to sitting still. She was used to being on her feet. She started to rise from her seat when she noticed the doctor in the waiting room door. She picked up her purse.

I'll get coffee while you two talk to the doctor," she said as she started for the door.

"Cass-" Connor started.

She turned and looked at him.

"Stay, please?" he asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With Cornelius stabilized, Connor and Cassie dropped Claire off at her house. Connor then drove them to his apartment. Once inside, Connor locked the door and kicked off his sneakers. He took two steps toward Cassie, who met him halfway.

Lips crushed against lips. Arms circled a waist and a neck.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear. "But I'm so damn tired."

"I want you too. You know, nothing has to be done tonight. There will be other times," she reminded.

She knew he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She was certain that if they even tried to make love, they'd both fall asleep before anything got started.

Connor gave her another tight hug. "You are the most amazing girlfriend."

"I have a pretty amazing boyfriend, too."

"Lucky you."

"I am very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one. Come on, Cass. Let's go to bed," he said as he tugged on her hand.

"I don't have anything to wear," she reminded him.

"I'll find you something. I have a set of pajamas you can borrow."

She stopped walking. He sensed her stop, and looked back at her.

"You having second thoughts?" he asked.

"No, I'm just trying to picture you in pajamas. Old men wear pajamas, not sexy trauma doctors."

He laughed. "Christmas present from Aunt Clara. Along with a velvet smoking jacket."

"You're kidding me? They still make those things?"

"Evidently they do."

"I just can't see you in either. You're a sleep in the buff kind of guy."

"Now, yes. But not when I was in medical school."

"Course not. You can't sleep like that if you're sharing a room with someone."

"Unless it's someone of the opposite gender."

He tugged lightly on her arm again. She followed him into his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out the pajamas.

"You can have the top, I'll take the bottoms," he offered. "Bathroom is through that door."

She took the top and scurried to the bathroom. Connor stripped and tossed his clothes in the hamper, then slipped on the bottoms. He turned down the blankets and slipped underneath them.

In the bathroom, Cassie undressed, leaving on her underwear. She didn't have toothbrush, so she used her index finger as a brush. She wished she had known earlier that Connor was talking her back to his place. She could have packed a bag had she known. She slipped the pajama top over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She looked and felt ridiculous. Turning away from the mirror, she opened the bathroom door and stepped back into Connor's bedroom.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi."

"Come join me."

She walked over to the other edge of the bed. Connor turned down the covers to allow her to slip in underneath them.

He bent over and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight, Cass. Sleep well."

She reached out her arm and drew her to him. She held him close for a few seconds, then kissed him back. "Goodnight, Connor. Sweet dreams."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cassie woke to find Connor's arm around her and him snuggled up beside her. She wondered how that had happened because right before she had fallen asleep, he was lying on his back. She wondered how she could manage sliding out from under his arm so she could take care of business without waking him. He had been so tired, and she wanted him to sleep as long as he could. She shifted and started to get out of bed. Connor's arm caught her, and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere, Nurse Cassie," he said sleepily.

"I'll be back soon," she promised.

"No, you're staying right here with me."

"Ok, well then I'll give it to you straight, Dr. Rhodes… either you let me up or you're going to be sleeping on a wet bed."

"Ok, go," he said quickly, releasing his arm from her side.

As she closed the bathroom door, he rolled over on his back. He was still tired from his ordeal the night before, and was glad he had the day off. He didn't think he could pull a 12 hour shift with the way he felt. He was definitely going to take it easy. He reached for his phone and called the hospital. He was put through to his father's floor where the Charge Nurse told him everything was fine. He tossed his phone back on the night table and rolled over on his side again. He closed his eyes, and was back asleep before Cassie returned.

Cassie slid back into bed beside him. She was relieved that he was able to go back to sleep. He needed to sleep. She, on the other hand, had too much to do and she felt guilty for lying around in bed. She was only back in bed because Connor had asked her to come back after her bathroom trip, and she had agreed. She rolled over on her side so she was facing him, and gave his cheek a kiss. He looked so peaceful and sexy while he was sleeping. She felt his arm around her again. She closed her eyes. Lying beside him was perfect. She didn't care that he was sound asleep. He needed the rest. He pushed himself to limits far beyond what a normal human being was capable of doing. She knew, because she did the same thing. She was trying to finish all of her paperwork and projects before the end of the month so she would have the first two weeks of May to concentrate on final papers and odds and ends that needed tied up. She also wanted to start studying for her Boards so she could start working in her new position.

Her mind jumped ahead to her job offer. She really needed to think about that as well. She really was torn. She loved working at Lakeshore, but she also loved working at Chicago Med. She had learned so much since she had started three months ago. She was so grateful to have a team that was willing to teach her while she made the transition from RN to advanced practice nurse.

She felt pressure on her forehead. She opened her eyes. Connor was awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted.

"Good morning, Handsome."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: I had someone ask how long Connor and Cassie have been dating. They started dating at the end of January, and I've been trying to keep a consistent time frame. She will graduate with her Master's degree in May. At the time of Cornelius' heart attack, it is late April. They've been dating about four months._

 _An aside… if you're looking for a really awesome read, pop on over to the Crossover section and read Checkered Hearts by Rocknrollprincess131. Totally awesome story featuring all of the Chicago guys and girls…. You won't be disappointed. I promise. And without any further fanfare… Chapter 18…._

Chapter 18

Connor smiled and gave her a kiss. He slid his arm around her waist, drawing her to him. She snuggled in beside him.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"That's not an answer, Cass."

"I'm serious, Connor. Whatever you want to do is fine. I'm just along for the ride."

"Stay in bed all day and watch movies? We only get up to pee and eat?"

"Works for me. I'd love a lazy day like that. I never get one."

"Well, Darlin' today you are getting one."

He got out of bed and walked over to a cabinet. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Your choice."

Connor fished through his cache of movies. He selected three. "The Hobbit?"

"Yes! I loved them!"

He turned to her. "Really? You don't seem the type."

"Just because you're used to seeing me all buttoned down doesn't mean I am. Besides, I have a huge crush on Benedict Cumberbatch."

"You and everyone else in America."

She waved her hand. "He's a good actor. He was great in Star Trek: ID. And he's awesome as Sherlock."

He turned on the TV and the DVD player and slid the disk in. He picked up the remote and started the movie. He started walking back to the bed. "So, you're only dating me because I'm dark haired, blue eyed, and Benedict Cumberbatch is not available?"

She looked at him. She wasn't sure if he was serious or teasing. "No," she started. "I'm dating you because I care about you. You, Connor, not Benedict Cumberbatch. I like his work. He's a good actor. You're real. You're good for me. I love being with you. I love sneaking little glances at you when you're working and you don't know I'm watching. And sometimes, when I'm doing that, I think to myself _What a Hottie. And that Hottie wants me._ Then I get goosebumps because I'm the luckiest girl on the planet."

Connor stared at her for a long minute. "You really watch me when I'm working?"

She nodded.

"And you really think I'm good for you?"

"I know you're good for me."

He slid back into bed and gave her a kiss. "Cassandra Marie, I love you."

"Love you, Connor. But I'm not Cassandra Marie."

"You're not?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head. "Not even close."

"Marie is the perfect middle name for Cassandra. It's short and it works."

"Sorry. Not Marie."

"Ann?"

"Nope."

"What's it begin with?" he asked as he moved on top of her.

"C."

He thought for a few seconds. "C, huh? Colleen? Charity? I know, Cathleen."

"No, no, and no."

He slid his arm down to the bottom of his pajama top. He slid his hand under the top, resting it on her belly. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"You're having too much fun guessing."

"Yeah, but I could tickle it out of you."

"Connor!"

He started to tickle her. "Come on, Cass, tell me," he said as he tickled her harder.

"Connor, stop!" she squealed in between giggles.

He kept it up.

"Ok, Ok! I give."

He looked down at her.

"Christine."

He stopped tickling. "Cassandra Christine Robertson. That's quite a mouthful."

"My parents were big Creedence fans."

"It's cute. It suits you. So, can you guess mine?"

"William?" she asked.

"Did you look at my driver's license?"

"No. I just took a wild guess. Connor William sounds like a very strong Irish name. Although, I would have chosen Liam instead of William to make it more Irish."

"We can name our first son William."

"No."

"No?"

"No. We have to keep the C thing going."

"Babe, sometimes traditions need to be broken."

"Not this one."

Connor let her draw his upper body down so he was resting on top of her. He closed his eyes, feeling her arms around him. "Love you, Cass."

"Love you, Connor."


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note:_

 _I can't thank you all enough for the great support that you all are giving me. I truly do appreciate the reviews and suggestions. In this note, I'm going to address things since I can't PM everyone individually, and because some review under Guest, which makes answering impossible._

 _I realize you all want longer chapters. I'm doing the best I can, but some days, it is a struggle to even reach 500 words, which is my minimum for posting a chapter. I am an avid reader, and I can tell you quite honestly, I hate nothing more than a chapter that goes on forever, and is all over the place. That is why my chapters are short and concise._

 _Cassie and Connor are in no hurry to get married. They've only been dating a few months. Yes, moving in together and children have been discussed—in passing, and while Connor's offer to move in was sincere, he was teasing Cass about kids. They are both not ready for the big commitments- yet. Who knows, they may never be ready._

 _Which brings me to the next suggestion. There will be no miscarriage. It's been done, (Gabby & Matt, also Cindy & Hermann in Chicago Fire) it's old, it's trite, and it's just not happening. _

_Meanwhile, I will continue to update as I have the time to do so. This story is not going anywhere._

 _Lastly, I sincerely thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing. Reviews are what keep me writing, and I can't tell you how I feel when I see a new review pop up. Thank you all again._

 _~Iz_

Chapter 19

Cassie hummed to herself as she packed the picnic basket. Connor had phoned earlier and asked if she wanted to go sailing on the lake. She practically jumped up and down when he had asked. She had finished all of her assignments. All she had to do was defend her thesis, and she was ready to graduate.

Connor and Maggie had been helping her in that as well. They had all gotten together for pizza and a mock defense session two nights ago. Cassie had paced back and forth in her living room while they fired questions at her, making her explain her research, and what she thought the conclusions had meant and why.

She had no idea when she was going to be called to defend. It could be in an hour, all the way into the day before graduation. She hoped and prayed it wouldn't be that late because she worried the panel might make an unfavorable decision, and she would not be able to graduate, but also having to redo her entire thesis and research. She had no time or energy to do that, especially with the job offer at Chicago Med waiting for her decision.

"It's open," she called when she heard the knock on her apartment door. She heard the door open. "I'm in the kitchen."

Connor made his way back to her kitchen. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Almost," she said as she added a couple of bottles of wine to the basket.

"What's this?" he asked as he walked over to the basket.

"Thought we would have a picnic on board."

"That's sweet of you, Cass."

He turned around and walked over to her. He gave her a quick kiss.

Cassie looked him over. He looked absolutely sexy as Hell in his white pants and blue and white striped shirt. He looked like he just stepped off the yacht.

She giggled. "Hi, Sailor. Looking for a good time while you're in port?"

He laughed. "Only if it's with you, Lady," he said as he kissed her again. "I have a confession."

She looked up at him.

"I have our chef working on lunch for us."

"Oh. I didn't know," she stammered.

She broke his embrace, and walked over to the basket, and started unpacking it.

"Cass, what are you doing?"

"You just said-"

"I just said he's making lunch. I didn't say anything about making dinner, did I?"

"No," she admitted.

"Alright then. Put the stuff back in the basket. We can have it for dinner."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She repacked the basket. "Ok then."

Connor felt rotten. He had no idea she was packing a picnic for them. He had called his father's chef and asked if he could borrow him for the day so he could take Cassie sailing. He was also borrowing the family sailboat and Captain so he wouldn't have to worry about commanding the boat. By doing so, he could spend more time with Cassie and not have to worry about manning the helm.

He reached for the basket, and picked it up. He slipped his free arm around Cassie's waist. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Connor parked the car at the marina, and let Cassie to the slip where the sailboat was docked. He felt his stomach flip over. The sailboat was probably not what she was expecting.

Cassie looked the boat over. "You could live on this one,"

"It's possible, yes. But it would be awfully cold in the winter."

"Especially in the middle of Lake Michigan."

He climbed aboard and helped her up.

"Permission to come aboard, Sir?"

"Permission granted. Would you like a tour?"

"I'd love one."

Connor gave her a tour, ending with the kitchen, and an introduction to his father's chef. While Cassie was talking to him, Connor placed the picnic basket in the refrigerator, but pulled out the wine bottles. He uncorked the wine and placed it in an ice bucket.

"Would you like us to serve on deck, Sir?"

"Yes, please," Connor said as he poured two glasses of chardonnay.

He handed one to Cassie. He took her arm and escorted her up to the deck. Cassie looked around. Water was everywhere now that they had left port. She was surprised that despite the warm day, there were few people out enjoying the water.

"Looks like we have the whole lake to ourselves," she observed.

Connor smiled. "That would be an awesome thing, wouldn't it?"

"Definitely."

He reached out and snagged her waist, drawing her in front of him, arm protectively around her waist. They sipped their wine and watched the water. Connor felt all of the tension go out of her, and heard her soft sigh. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. She nodded. He didn't know how long they stood there watching the water and feeling the wind blow.

"Lunch is served, Sir."

"Aw, shit," he mumbled as he lowered his head and kissed the top of Cassie's.

"You're not hungry?" she asked.

"I am, but this means we have to move, and I was enjoying that quiet time."

"There will be more after lunch," she promised.

"I hope so," he said as he escorted her to the dining room.

Below deck, in the dining room, the table had been set for two. Cassie noted it was set Continental style, not American style. Of course, with a chef from France, it would be set Continental. She smiled. The French had to do everything better- food, romance, sex, wine.

"Cass?" Connor asked.

She looked at him. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

"You'll laugh."

"I doubt that."

"Well, the table is set Continental style, as it would be since your chef is from France. And I was just thinking how the French had to be better at everything—food, wine, -"

"-Sex," he interjected.

"That too. I can't comment on that because I've never had a French lover."

"Me either," he admitted.

She stared at him over her wineglass. She took a sip and set the glass down carefully."

"Surprised?"

"Yes and no. I know you've had a life before me. Just not my business to know about."

"And I'm sure Maggie told you all about the breakup with Dr. Zanetti?"

She shook her head. "All she said was you and your girlfriend had broken up. She never gave me a name. However, it now makes sense why Dr. Zanetti gives me the stink eye whenever I'm around."

"I'll talk to her."

"No, don't. It's okay."

"I won't have her abusing one of my best nurses."

Cassie looked at him. "Dr. Rhodes, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"It's true, Cass. You're a damn good nurse. And you're going to be one hell of a Nurse Practitioner."

She lowered her head. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Connor slipped her hand in his. "Have you thought any more about Miss Goodwin's offer?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I got called to defend," Cassie said as she walked through the nurse's station.

Maggie and April looked up from their computers. "Congratulations!" they exclaimed.

"So, when's the big moment?" April asked.

"Noon."

Maggie stood up from her seat. "Girl, what are you doing here? You need to go home and get your act together."

"No, I'm too nervous. Let me work off my nerves."

"Morning," Connor greeted as he entered the nurse's station and set down his carrier containing four cups of coffee.

April, Maggie, and Cassie helped themselves while Connor lifted the last one from the container. 

"Thank you for the coffee, Dr. Rhodes."

"You're welcome, ladies." He looked at the computers. "What have we got?"

An hour later, Cassie was looking at films with Connor. 

"It's a bad break," she observed.

"Gonna need surgery," he said.

She stared at it the film again. The break was very unusual. "Connor, did you see this?" she asked.

"What?"

She pointed to an area. "This isn't consistent with a fall. If it was-"

"-It would have broken straight through."

She nodded.

"Good call," he said as he walked over to her. 

He learned close and lowered his voice. "I heard you got called to defend."

"At noon. I'm leaving in ten minutes."

"You'd better go now before something comes in and takes up your time. You can't miss this, Cass."

"I know. Especially if I want to graduate next Saturday."

"Keep your phone off, but when you're done, turn it back on. We can have dinner after."

"Sounds good."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Get out of here and go knock them out."

Cassie stood in front of the panel and took a deep breath. She didn't know what to expect. She had heard that defending was a breeze from several people, but she had also heard that it was so horrible that others had left in tears. Her stomach turned and flipped over. She wished she had taken something to settle her nerves, but she didn't like taking meds. Tums would have to do for the nausea. Her advisor gave her thumbs up. She walked over to her presentation easel and flipped the top cover over.

"You may begin, Cassandra," her advisor said.

Cassie greeted each panel member. At one time or another, she had taken at least one class from them. She had 45 minutes to present her research. The panel would then ask her questions. That was the part she was nervous about. Since she had no idea what questions would be asked of her, she couldn't prepare answers in advance.

Forty five minutes later, she finished her presentation, there was a fifteen minute break. After a bathroom run, she returned to the room and opened up her backpack. She took a bottle of water from it. After opening it, she took a long drink. She really wanted coffee, but she didn't want to have to stop the panel to make a bathroom run.

Her advisor walked up to her, offered words of encouragement, and returned to her seat. Once the rest of the panel had taken their seats, the first question was asked. Cassie answered it, and waited for the next question. The questions kept coming. For an hour and a half, she answered questions and backed it up with her research. She was starting to get tired when her advisor announced they were going to decide on her defense. She was asked to leave the room while they discussed. She left and paced in the hallway. She wanted to check her phone. She wanted to call Connor and tell him that she had finished defending, but she couldn't bring herself to take her phone out of her pocket and turn it on. She jumped when she heard the door opening.

Her advisor waved for her to come inside. She followed her advisor in, and took her place in front of the panel. She looked the panel over, looking for signs of approval. She found nothing. No one was giving anything away.

Her advisor cleared her throat.

"Cassandra, your research was impeccable and solid. You did an excellent job presenting and defending. Congratulations on your successful defense. Your degree is awarded as of 2:00."

Cassie's heart slammed up into her throat. Her lungs cut off her breathing. "Thank you," she finally managed to get out.

"Your welcome. Congratulations. We'll see you on Saturday at graduation."

Cassie walked toward the panel. She thanked them individually and shook their hands. She gathered up her presentation materials and left the room.

Once she was in her car, she turned on her phone. She saw a text had come in from Connor.

 _Go home and take a long hot shower. I will be there at 5._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cassie arrived back at her apartment. She put her presentation materials in the closet, and kicked off her shoes. She looked at the clock. It was too soon to take a long, hot shower like Connor had prescribed. She walked into her bedroom and started looking through her closet to find a dress to wear for her dinner date with Connor. She had discarded three options when her phone rang. She checked the phone. Chicago Med.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Girlie, it's Maggie, and you're on speakerphone."

"Hi, Maggie. What's up?"

"Well, you answered the phone, so you must be finished defending."

"I just got home."

"Well, are you going to keep us in suspense?"

Cassie giggled. "I'm gonna keep you in suspense just because you're all dying to know."

"You're a brat, Cassandra," April said.

"Yes, April, I know."

"Well, you don't sound bummed out or depressed, so if I had to make a guess-"

"Okay, okay. I defended successfully. As of 2:00, I have my MSN."

"Way to go, Girl!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" April enthused.

"Cassie, it's Sharon Goodwin. Congratulations. Does this mean you're going to accept my offer to come and work at Chicago Med?"

"Miss Goodwin, I didn't know you were listening too," Cassie stammered.

"So have you made up your mind?"

"I have. I'm accepting the position."

"YES!" April and Maggie exclaimed as they did a high five.

"Come and see me before your next shift. We'll get the paperwork in order."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Connor made his way into the nurse's station. As he did so, he noticed everyone standing around the phone. He looked at April, giving her a look of confusion.

"It's Cassie. Maggie called her to find out if she was done defending yet," she explained.

"Is she?"

"Yes, and she passed. She has her MSN."

Connor smiled. He knew she would pass her defense. He took a couple of steps toward Maggie.

"Cassie, it's Dr. Rhodes. I hear congratulations are in order."

Cassie heard his voice and felt herself getting not only weak in the knees, but turning into a puddle of mush inside. She noted he gave his title, which tipped her off he was in work mode, and he didn't want anything personal to be said over the speakerphone. She wouldn't have let that happen anyway, but it was obvious to her that he didn't want the rest of the ER to know they were dating.

"I did. Thank you, Dr. Rhodes."

"And did I hear you were joining the staff here at Chicago Med?"

"Yes, you did. I just gave Miss Goodwin my decision."

He smiled again. "Well, it will be great to have you on board. And we will have to do something to celebrate."

Cassie clutched her phone tighter to keep from dropping it. Did he mean we as in him and her, or did he mean we as in the entire ER. She wasn't sure, and she didn't want to ask and make a fool out of herself.

"Thank you. That's very kind of all of you," she said, finally finding her voice.

She had decided on assuming that he meant the entire ER. If she was wrong, he could correct her later in private.

Maggie heard the doors open.

"Hey, Cass, we gotta go. Incoming."

"Ok you guys, thanks for calling. Go take care of business. I'll see you all on Monday."

Maggie disconnected the phone as everyone raced to greet the paramedics. She assigned the incoming patient to a trauma bed and followed April into the room to help with the patient. Of all of the days, why did Cassie get picked for today to defend her thesis when she really could have been an extra hand this afternoon? She grabbed the bunched up sheet on the gurney and waited for Ethan to give the command to count to get the patient off of the stretcher and on to the bed. When he did, they all worked to get the patient assessed and treated. This one was going to need all of the help they could get.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Cassie contemplated her closet again, she heard a soft knocking on her door. She went to answer it, leaving the chain in place.

"Miss Richardson?"

"Yes," she acknowledged.

"I have a delivery for you, Ma'am. From Dolan Rhodes."

A look of total confusion crossed her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't order anything from Dolan Rhodes."

"I have a delivery for you, Ma'am. I can't take it back to the store."

"But I didn't order anything."

"Ma'am, all I can tell you is to accept the package and call the store."

Cassie closed the door, unlocked the chain and opened it. The delivery person shoved the shopping bags at her.

"You have a nice day, Ma'am."

She relocked the door and walked over to the sofa. She sat down. She was definitely going to call the store—just as soon as she found out what was inside the boxes. She opened the first box. Sitting on top of the wrapping paper was a card. She opened the envelope.

 _Cassie,_

 _Congratulations on your successful defense. I am so proud of and happy for you. I promised you we would do something to celebrate. I hope you like the dress and shoes. I already know you love the jewelry and purse._

 _See you at 5._

 _Always,_

 _Connor._

She pushed aside the tissue paper and looked down at the dress. It was black. He had picked out a black dress for their dinner date. She placed the box top back on the box and carried everything to her bedroom. She took the dress out of the box and placed it on a hanger. No doubt the store had pressed the dress before they had sent it over, but she wanted to make sure it stayed wrinkle free. She walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

She stepped inside, feeling the hot water work the stress out of her body. She was still stressed out from defending. She hoped that dinner with Connor included several glasses of wine. She wanted nothing more than a quiet dinner, a good bottle of wine, and conversation with Connor.

Connor knocked on Cassie's door, then straightened his tie. He hoped the package had arrived from the store. Cassie opened the door.

"Hi," she greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi."

He stepped inside the apartment, and leaned forward to kiss her. "You look beautiful," he said as he admired the dress.

"Someone sent it over from Dolan Rhodes," she said as she did a small curtsey.

"Someone made the perfect choice. It suits you."

"Thank you for everything. I felt like a princess getting ready for you tonight."

He smiled. He knew she would love the pearls and the diamond chandelier earrings he had noticed last week. He was glad that Claire had been able to help him with shoes and purses because he had no idea how to match them.

"You look like a princess."

"Thank you. You look very dapper."

"I don't want to look dapper. I want to look sexy."

"No worries. You look sexy too," she reassured as she placed a kiss on his mouth.

She opened the closet door and brought out her lace shawl. Connor helped her settle it around her shoulders.

"To a successful defense and y our new job at Chicago Med," Connor said as he raised his champagne flute to Cassie.

"Thank you," she said as she touched his glass with hers.

They were at Sixteen, currently waiting for their tasting menu to arrive. She sipped the champagne. She had hoped for wine, but didn't expect champagne. She glanced around the patio. The view was spectacular. This evening did not feel real. When Connor had said they were going to celebrate, she was expecting dinner at his apartment, not dinner in one of the best fine dining restaurants in Chicago.

"This is beyond words," she said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's amazing."

The waiter set plates in front of them. "Enjoy your dinner."

Two hours later, they were on their way to the car. Cassie had thanked him again for dinner.

"I'm not done yet," he said.

"You're not?"

"Not by a long shot."

He opened the car door and allowed her to be seated before closing the door and walking over to his side.

"Am I supposed to be quiet and wait and see?" she asked.

"You don't have to, but yes, you have to wait and see," he said before starting the car.

After a few minutes, he pulled up in front of a valet. He turned off the car and handed the keys over before walking around the car to open Cassie's door. He helped her out, then reached into the back seat and brought out two duffle bags. Cassie looked at him, but said nothing.

"Enjoy your stay, Sir, Ma'am," the valet said as he handed them a ticket. Connor slid a bill into his hand.

"We will, thank you."

He took Cassie's had as they walked inside. He led her over to the elevator.

"Don't we have to check in?"

"Already did."

"You did?"

"Before I came over to pick you up."

She nodded. Connor had obviously gone through a lot of detail to plan this date and hotel stay. She closed her eyes. She was overwhelmed, but didn't want him to know it. She had never been spoiled like this before, and Connor was definitely spoiling her. As they rode up in the elevator, she wondered if tonight was going to be _The Night_.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Connor tipped the bellhop while Cassie wandered over to the window and gazed out at the view. It seemed like the whole city of Chicago had spread out before her. It was a beautiful and amazing sight. After a few minutes, Connor joined her and handed her another champagne flute.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted it.

"You're welcome," he said as he lifted his glass to hers. "To your new job at Chicago Med. And to the most beautiful woman in the city of Chicago."

"Connor," she said quietly. "I'm hardly beautiful."

"I think you are."

He took a step toward her, looking around for a place to set their champagne glasses. He took them and set them on a nearby table. He slipped behind her, allowing her to lean back against him. She closed her eyes. She was still having a hard time believing this night was real. He had something else planned; she was sure of that. She just wasn't sure what it was, and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Thank you for tonight. It's just so perfect," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. You deserved it. My pleasure to do so."

She turned around to face him. "Connor, you know you didn't have to do all of this for me."

"I know that, Cassie. But my Grandfather said that when you find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, you court her properly."

She slipped her arms around his neck. "Your Grandfather was very wise."

"I learned a lot from him."

"I can tell."

She placed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you for all of this. You're too good to me."

Connor kissed her back, and tightening his grip round her waist. "You're welcome. But I'm still not done. I haven't given you your graduation gift yet."

"Connor, this whole evening has been a gift. I don't need anything else. Tonight was perfect."

"It will be."

She looked at him, confused.

"I'm your gift, Cass. I wanted to give you me for your graduation."

She looked at him. Then the light went on. "Oh," she said softly.

"You're okay with this?"

She nodded. "You're wonderful, Connor Rhodes."

"I love you, Cass," he said before giving her another kiss.

"I love you, Connor," she whispered when he broke the kiss. "I didn't pack a bag."

"No worries. I had Claire pick you out some stuff."

"Claire picked out stuff for me?"

"Well, yeah. She picked your dress, shoes, and purse. I picked the pearls and earrings. She also picked out what's in the blue duffle."

She looked at the duffle.

"Go ahead and open it. I don't know what's in it."

She walked over to the duffle and brought it over to the desk. She opened it, and reached inside. She brought out a peach colored something. She unfolded it, noticing the small straps and lace. It was gorgeous. She felt Connor beside her.

"Your sister had excellent taste."

"She does," he said as he admired the negligee.

"I didn't think Dolan Rhodes sold negligees."

"Apparently we do. Along with velvet smoking jackets."

Cassie giggled. "Aunt Clara sounds like a pistol."

"Oh, she is. She's gonna love you."

"She is?"

"She is. She is awesome. She makes it her life's mission to make my father as miserable as possible."

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Dad thought if he named Claire after her, she'd settle down, but it didn't work."

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't."

She reached into the duffle again, this time bringing out the matching robe. "Wow."

"Go try it on," he suggested.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cassie felt something touch her lips. It didn't take long before she was awake enough to realize that Connor was waking her up by kissing her. She moaned softly and slipped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said as she opened her eyes.

What she saw when she opened her eyes was Connor looking very sexy and smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Sexy."

He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. You?"

"Same."

He gave her another kiss before rolling over on his back. Cassie settled against his chest, and closed her eyes.

"What time do we have to check out?"

"11:00 tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Yes, tomorrow. I booked us two nights."

She raised her head and kissed his cheek. "You are wonderful."

He shifted so he leaned back against the headboard. Cassie moved her head to his lap. He stroked her hair. "Thoughts?" he asked.

"Only about a million."

"Start with one?"

"One is you are such an awesome boyfriend."

Connor smiled. "I like that."

"Second is I need to get on birth control."

"Agreed, but you know we will have gorgeous babies."

"We will. Eventually," she agreed. "I don't think we're ready for a child yet."

"We're not." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go to the Gynie with you if you want."

"You will?"

"Only fair. I'm half responsible for birth control too. Unfortunately, you can't just go to the store like I can."

"I can, but I don't like the over the counter methods. I'd rather have a prescription."

"Had a scare?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "It was scary waiting it out."

"I'm sure it was."

"And we broke up after. Because I wasn't."

"Wait a minute. You broke up because you weren't pregnant?"

She nodded. "He wanted a child, and when he found out I wasn't pregnant, he dumped me."

"I'm sorry, Cass. You know I would never do that."

"I know."

"Besides, more fun trying again."

"With you, absolutely."

Connor bent down and kissed her. Her world seemed to stop. Connor was kissing her, and she was getting dizzy. Connor pulled his lips from her.

"Inhaler?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'd better."

She started to get out of bed to get it, but he had beaten her to it.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her.

She took it and inhaled two puffs. He handed her a glass of water. She took a drink, and looked up at him. "Not very romantic, huh?"

He kissed her temple. "Not a problem," he said as he ran his hand along her breast.

"Connor!" she exclaimed.

He whispered in her ear as he rolled her on top of him.

"Love you, Cass."


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: I am including the addition of Snow Greyson, Rocknrollprincess131's character in First You Get Hurt, Then You Get Close to my story. I am most humbled that she has allowed me the honor of being able to do so. Go check out her stories, Checkered Hearts, and of course, First You Get Hurt, Then You Get Close. You won't be sorry. These two stories are awesome! Thank you all for your continued support, follows, and of course, reviews. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate it._

Chapter 26

Cassie made her way to the auditorium and signed in on the tablet that was waiting for her. The employee behind the table handed her a binder and a gift bag.

"Welcome to Chicago Med."

"Thank you," she said as she juggled the binder, gift bag, and her coffee. She wished for a minute she would have brought her bag, but she didn't think it would be necessary.

She walked inside the auditorium and found a seat. The place was filling up. She found an empty aisle seat and headed for it.

"Hey, Hi," the girl in the second seat greeted.

"Hi," Cassie said as she glanced at her.

She was dressed like everyone else—business casual. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail. Cassie noticed blue and magenta streaks at the bottom. For an instant, she was jealous that she couldn't have streaks in her hair. She was young and eager. ' _Just like me, 12 years ago,'_ she thought.

"I'm Snow Greyson, by the way," the girl said as she held out her hand.

"Cassie Robertson," Cassie said, realizing that she almost said Cassie Rhodes.

She shook her head. That was close.

"So, where are you gonna work?" Snow asked.

"ED. Graduate Nurse Practitioner"

"ED? Me too!" Snow squealed. "Maybe we'll be working together."

"Maybe. They have self scheduling, which makes it nice."

"Miss Goodwin told me when she interviewed me. That's going to be nice. And it's nice that we can work 12's too."

"12's are hard in the beginning, but you get used to them. I've been doing them for so long, I don't know what an 8 hour shift is like anymore."

Snow laughed. "Been a nurse long?"

"12 years. I used to work at Lakeshore."

"I used to work at Bridgeport Hospital in Michigan. I applied at Lakeshore, but they called me too late. I had already taken the job here."

"It's a good hospital. I loved working there."

"So, why'd you come to Chicago Med?"

"I was doing my last clinical here. Miss Goodwin offered me a job. I thought I could learn a lot from the ER staff. And I have."

They sat through the first two hours of the new employee orientation. Cassie found herself checking her watch and wondering if she would be lucky enough to catch Connor in the cafeteria for either a coffee break or lunch. When a break was announced, Cassie practically jumped out of her seat.

"So, you wanna go get coffee?" Snow asked.

"Gladly. About half a gallon's worth."

They grabbed coffee in the cafeteria, and found a table by the window. Cassie peeled back the paper of her muffin, and cut it in four sections.

"Mind if I join you?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

Cassie smiled. "Of course not. Sit down."

He sat down beside her and she handed him the cream pot.

"Dr. Rhodes, meet Snow Greyson, one of your new ED nurses. Snow, this is Dr. Connor Rhodes, ED Attending and Trauma Fellow."

Connor held out his hand to Snow. "Hi, Snow. It's nice to meet you."

Snow blushed a bit, then took his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Dr. Rhodes. Looking forward to working with you."

"So, how is orientation going?"

"You know. You've been through it."

"Yeah. Boring."

"That's for sure," Snow said as she added another packet of sugar to her coffee.

Connor took a sip of coffee. He barely got it swallowed before his pager went off. He glanced at it and stood up. He gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later."

"Go save lives," she said as he hurried down the hall.

Snow looked over at Cassie. "You and Dr. Rhodes?"

Cassie nodded.

"No wonder you didn't want to stay at Lakeshore."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"So how long have you been dating Dr. Rhodes?" Snow asked as they made their way beck to the auditorium.

"About six months."

"You're so lucky. He's gorgeous."

Cassie nodded. "He's a great guy too. You'll love working with him. He is so smart."

"It sounds like you do."

"I like working with everyone. Maggie is awesome, April is sweet and smart, Dr. Choi is brilliant, Dr. Halstead is funny and a foodie, Dr. Manning is okay. Dr. Reese is still afraid of the ED, but she is a good doctor. And I adore Dr. Charles."

"Who's Dr. Charles?"

"Psychatrist. But he's great. He doesn't try to shrink you or anything. And he has this totally awesome rapport with people. You can't help but feel comfortable with him."

"Sounds like a nice group."

"It is. Everyone works so well together. You'll see," Cassie said as they returned to the auditorium for the next part of their Orientation.

"So how was Orientation?" Connor asked as he poured wine into two glasses.

Cassie dished up a plate of pasta and set it in front of him. "It was boring as hell. The best part of the day was finding you in the cafeteria."

"That was a nice surprise. Your friend seems a little over the top."

"I think she's just nervous. By the way, she thinks you're gorgeous."

Connor looked at her. She noticed he seemed surprised.

"You told her we're together, right?"

"I did."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. You know as well as I do that a lot of nurses only enter the field to snag a doctor for a husband."

"Connor, I don't think she's like that. She's new, it's her first job in a big city, she's away from home. I think she wants to make friends. And you'd better be nice to her or you'll have me to deal with."

"I'm always nice to the nurses."

"Yes. Please continue to do so. It makes our lives so much easier."

Connor reached across the table and took her hand. "Are you busy on Sunday?"

"Not that I know of."

"Aunt Clara has invited you to tea."

"Tea?"

"Yes, tea. And it's a big deal. She has Afternoon Tea at 4:00."

"I'll have to wear a hat and gloves, won't I?"

"Wouldn't hurt."

"You're coming?"

"No. This is just between you two."

"She's checking me out, isn't she? To see if I'll be a suitable Rhodes."

"I don't know about that, but she does want to meet you."

"Looks like I'd better go shopping for a new dress."

"And learn how to eat cucumber sandwiches?"

"That too. We don't have Afternoon Tea in Little Italy."

"No, you don't. You have Afternoon Pizza."

"Damn Straight. Now eat your spaghetti," she said as she passed him the basket of garlic bread.

He opened the basket and took out a slice. He set it on Cassie's plate. He then helped himself to another slice, took a bite. "You can tell you grew up in Little Italy."

"How so?" she asked, wondering if he meant that she had made fresh pasta.

"You use real butter in the garlic bread."

"Of course I do."

"Tastes better than the stuff you buy at the store."

"I should hope so."

"Do I get dessert?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Of course you get dessert."

"Good deal."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cassie walked up to the front door of the Rhodes mansion. As she made her way, she looked at the house, wondering what it would have been like to live there. She thought about Connor growing up in this house. She wondered if he was happy before his mother committed suicide. She could just imagine twelve year old Connor finding his mother in the front yard and not breathing. Her heart ached for him. Her family, like practically every Italian family on the planet, was close. She giggled when she thought about her Dad. He had told her many times he didn't know what he was getting in to when he had married her mother, and he didn't realize that when he got married, he didn't marry just her but her entire family as well. She knew it would be the same if she married Connor, but she knew Connor could handle her family.

She rang the bell and stepped back a few steps from the door and waited. As expected, it was opened by the family butler.

"Miss Robertson? Come in, please. Miss Clara is expecting you."

"Thank you," she said as she followed him inside.

"Wait here please."

She shifted her purse and adjusted her hat. She felt ridiculous in the white gloves, but one could never be too sure about such things. Since Connor had said Afternoon Tea was a big deal, she dressed the part. She didn't mind the hat. She loved hats. Her mother had always insisted the world had gone to hell when women stopped wearing hats and gloves and chapel veils in Church. She had to admit, her mother was probably right. She was startled from her thoughts when the butler had returned. She followed him through the house out to the back porch. In a house like this, it was probably called the veranda. As expected, it was huge. She was led over to the woman sitting at one of the tables. She also noticed that the tea cart had been set up, and was waiting for her arrival.

"Miss Rhodes? Cassandra Robertson," he said before turning and leaving them alone.

The woman whom Cassie took to be Connor's Aunt Clara stood up. She took a step over to Cassie, and gave her an air kiss. "Welcome, Cassandra. I'm Clara Rhodes."

"Cassie Robertson," Cassie said. "It's nice to meet you Miss Rhodes. Thank you for inviting me."

"Think nothing of it, my dear. Please, have a seat. Shall we have tea?"

Cassie took the offered seat.

"So, you're Connor's girl?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

Clara waved her hand. "Call me Clara. I've always loved Connor. I must say he has good taste in women."

Cassie blushed. "Thank you. You're too kind."

Clara signaled for tea. Cassie reviewed the proper etiquette, remembering that pinkies were not to be held out, stir the tea by folding it back and forth two or three times, and to break the scone in half with her hands, not a knife and fork.

Clara watched her as the tea was poured. She seemed like a nice girl, but maybe a bit nervous. She was pretty and brunette. She was definitely Connor's type. Connor always loved brunettes. A tea cup was set in front of her, along with a scone, and two cucumber sandwiches. It was followed with a glass of champagne.

"I wasn't aware we were having Royal Tea."

"It was a last minute decision. I thought it was an appropriate gesture for meeting my future niece."

Cassie accepted the champagne flute. "We're not to that point yet. He's not asked me to marry him."

"He will."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"So how was your Tea with Aunt Clara?" Connor asked as he placed a kiss on Cassie's cheek and patted her bum.

"It was very nice. We had Royal Tea."

A confused expression crossed his face. "Do I want to know what Royal Tea is?"

Cassie slipped her arms around his neck. "Royal Tea is Afternoon Tea with champagne added."

Connor placed his hands on her hips. "Aunt Clara sprung for champagne? She must like you."

"We both know she was checking me out to see if I would be suitable wife material for you. She knows that I would be marrying up. I even got to meet Winston."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I guess the lap mutt is still around."

"Oh, stop. He's a cute dog. For a Yorkie."

"You don't like Yorkies?"

"I like big dogs. Goldens. Rotties. Borders. Irish Wolfies."

Connor smiled. " _Of course_ you would like the Irish Wolfhound."

"Nobody would think about messing with you if you're walking a Wolfie."

"That's true." He kissed her cheek. "Come to bed, Cass," he whispered in her ear.

"You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Rhodes."

Connor dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll meet you there. I'm going to shower."

Cassie waited ten minutes then made her way to Connor's bedroom. She undressed quickly, then started for the bathroom. She opened the door slowly and quietly stepped inside, making her way to the back of the shower. She opened the curtain and started to step inside, expecting to see Connor's back. Instead, she saw Connor's front, with his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hello, Dr. Rhodes," she said throatily.

"Hummmm… Naughty Nurse Cassie in the house tonight?"

Cassie's eyes gleamed. "Guess you're just going to have to wait and find out," she said as she dropped to her knees.

Connor sucked in a breath. He wasn't expecting what she was doing. "Cass," he groaned. "Oh, my God!"

Cassie smiled. "God has nothing to do with it, Connor."

"I love how you're so uninhibited."

"Lucky you."

He reached down and helped her up. He kissed her neck. "I wasn't expecting company."

"You throw down a challenge like I'm going to shower and you don't expect me to take you up on it?"

"I was hoping."

"All you had to do was ask."

"Lucky me. I love you, Cass."

"Love you too.

Showered and dried, they made their way back to Connor's bedroom. He opened his dresser drawer and pulled out another pair of pajamas that had been gifted to him by his Aunt Clara. He handed her the top, and he took the bottoms. She put the top on. He slipped into the bottoms, and walked over to her.

"I didn't know my pajamas could be so sexy."

"Are these another pair from Aunt Clara?"

"Um hummm."

"Well, she has good taste."

Connor kissed her. Cassie kissed him back. She could feel Connor's passion rising, and she wanted to kick herself. She had left her inhaler in her purse. Connor broke the kiss when he sensed her breathing change.

"Better get your inhaler before we go any further."

She sighed and nodded. She hated having asthma. She hated how it ruined the most special parts of her life. She hated not being able to breathe when she should be enjoying the gifts Connor was bestowing on her. Most of all, she hated that he knew she had asthma. She felt weak and vulnerable with him knowing. Of course, he was such a gentleman, he would never let his true feelings be known, but she really hated that she wasn't perfect. When the doctors had told her she would outgrow her asthma, she couldn't wait. Twenty five years later, she was still waiting to outgrow it. As she filled her lungs with the bronchodilator, she realized she was probably never going to outgrow having asthma.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Cassie wiped tears from her eyes after her realization that she was not going to outgrow her asthma, and that Connor knew she had it. She hated that he knew because she felt beholden to him. She hated being beholden to anyone. Her parents had raised her to be strong and independent despite having asthma. They had insisted on saxophone lessons because they thought it would help her. All it did was make her a decent saxophonist. She slipped the inhaler into the pocket of the pajama top, and looked around for a tissue. She didn't want Connor to see her meltdown.

When Cassie didn't return to the bedroom, Connor went in search of her. He found her in the kitchen, leaning over the sink and trying not to cry. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her.

"Hey," he said as he turned her around. "What's all this?"

She looked at him, unable to form words.

"Cass, talk to me."

She took in a big breath. She tried to say what was on her mind, but she couldn't. Instead, more tears poured out of her eyes. Connor wiped them away.

"Are you upset because I sent you to get your inhaler?"

She shook her head.

"You're upset because you're having an attack?"

Another shake of the head.

Connor wrapped her in his arms and held her as she tried to get herself together. He felt her tears on his bare chest, and he wished that he could fix whatever was bothering her. He couldn't because she wouldn't tell him.

"Shhhhh,' he soothed. "It's okay. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him. He wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I hate having asthma! I hate not being able to have a normal life. And I hate it that I'm not good enough for you because I'm not perfect."

Connor looked at her for a few long seconds. "Baby, I don't care that you have asthma. You don't have to be perfect for me. I love you just the way you are. Hell, I'm not perfect either."

"Are you kidding me? You're absolutely perfect."

"Not if your logic takes hold. I don't have my tonsils, and I had ear tubes. So therefore, I'm not perfect either."

"Connor-"

"Same thing, Cass. I had bad ears and bad tonsils. You just happen to have bad lungs. It's not a big deal."

"But you got better after that."

"Cassie, I don't know why you're so upset about this. I know you have asthma. You're very responsible at controlling it. I don't know why you think this is a flaw in you and that is going to turn me against you, but you're wrong. Just relax and let us unfold. You are so much more than asthma."

"Connor, you deserve a perfect wife."

"No, Cass. I deserve a wife who is going to love me and support me."

"I can do that."

He smiled and lifted her chin. "I know you can. Are you okay now?"

She nodded.

"Come on then. We have unfinished business," he said as he took her hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chicago Med's ER was overflowing with patients, families, and paramedics bringing in more patients. Connor had been called to surgery twice. Cassie was working mostly with Dr. Choi. They were getting a lot of orthopedics cases, which Cassie loved. Snow was working mainly with Dr. Halstead and they seemed to be as busy as she and Dr. Choi.

Cassie had made her way to the cafeteria for a grab and go sandwich and cup of soup when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"How is your shift going?"

"Busy. Dr. Downey is in between patients, which means I am in between patients. I see you're busy," he said, indicating her soup and sandwich.

"We're slammed. I'm going to have to eat on the fly. But I really want to hear about your day. Want to come over for dinner? I'll make pasta."

"If you make that awesome garlic bread, I am so there."

"I'll make you garlic bread. Bring wine and dessert."

"You've got it. I'll see you at 8."

"Count on it," she said as she headed back to the ER.

With the patient stabilized, Will and Snow left the trauma room. 

"Good job in there," he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Halstead."

Will looked around. For once, there was not total chaos all around them.

"Hey, you want to grab a quick cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

Will ushered her off to the break room. He poured two cups of coffee and handed her one. "Do you need milk or sugar or anything?"

"Sugar, please," Snow said as she sat down at the small table.

Will set a handful of sugar packets in front of her, followed by a napkin and a stir stick.

"Thank you."

Will sat down opposite her. "Not bad for your first day. How are you liking it so far?"

"It's interesting. A lot more stuff going on here than in Frankenmuth."

"Big city," he reminded. "There's a lot of stuff here that you probably won't see back home."

She nodded. "But it's interesting. I'm learning a lot."

"You will." He took a sip of his coffee. "Some advice?"

"Sure."

"Stick close to Maggie, April, and Cassie. You'll learn a lot. Maggie's also a midwife, so she's your go to for anything OB. April has a way with patients that a lot of us wish we did. Cassie should really be a doctor instead of a NP."

"I met Cassie in orientation. She's so smart." 

"Good nurse too. She really makes you think. She makes us all think because she thinks about stuff we don't."

"That's nursing, Dr. Halstead. We treat and keep you guys from killing them."

Will chuckled. "There was a sign up here for a while that said do you want to talk to the doctor in charge or the nurse that really knows what's going on? Miss Goodwin made us take it down. She said that in her hospital, doctors and nurses worked together and weren't in competition."

"Miss Goodwin is awesome. She really cares about this place."

"She does. Maybe sometimes too much."

He stopped. He didn't want to burden her with the upcoming lawsuit that he was the primary reason for it being filed. He also didn't want her to know about how Miss Goodwin had reminded him very sternly that he was under a microscope and he had to tow the line.

He sighed as his pager beeped. He looked at it and gulped the rest of his coffee. "Incoming. It's Showtime," he said as he stood up from the table.

Snow stood up and took another slug of her coffee. _'He seems nice,'_ she thought as she followed Will out of the break room and back to the ER.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Connor made a cup of tea and handed it to Dr. Downey. Dr. Downey took a sip, and nodded.

"Surgery in an hour," he said.

Connor looked at the clock. Surgery was going to make him late for his date with Cassie. He pulled out his cell and called her.

"Hi," she said as she opened her phone.

"Hi, Honey," he said, his voice low, so Dr. Downey couldn't hear him. "I'm going to be late. We have surgery in an hour."

She had been expecting the call. She knew Dr. Downey was a bit unorthodox and unconventional.

"It's okay. I'll hold dinner."

"You're not mad?" he asked in surprise.

He knew that if he was calling Samantha, she would be livid.

"Of course not. You have surgery to do. You're needed. Dinner can wait. I have a better idea though. Invite Dr. Downey too. He needs a good home cooked meal."

"I'll ask, but I can't promise."

"That is all I can ask. Just let me know."

"Ok. Talk to you when we're done."

He hesitated, wondering if he should say the words and hope he wouldn't be overheard.

"Just tell her you love her and get it over with."

He heard the words, and felt his face flame with embarrassment. He thought his relationship with Cassie was private with only the ER staff knowing. Evidently, Dr. Downey knew as well.

"Love you more," he heard her say.

"Call you soon."

He walked over to the other couch and sat down.

"What's her name?"

"Cassie. She's a GNP. Works in the ER with me."

"Cassandra. She had the gift of prophecy, but because she wouldn't sleep with Apollo, he punished her by making sure that even that her prophecies were true, no one believed her."

"Sad story," Connor agreed.

"GNP you said?"

"Yes. Loyola."

"Good school."

"She asked if you'd come to dinner with us after surgery. She's cooking."

"She a good cook?"

"She's an excellent cook."

"Then call her back and tell her I'd be happy to come."

Four hours later, Connor and Dr. Downey were standing in front of Cassie's door. Connor knocked, and Cassie answered a few seconds later.

"Hi," she greeted both of them.

"Hi, Hon," Connor said. "You said to bring Dr. Downey."

"Of course, come in," she invited. "I'll have dinner ready in a minute. Go ahead and have seats at the table."

"Please, Sir, have a seat," Connor invited.

Connor noticed the bottles of beer sitting in the ice bucket. He wondered why there wasn't a bottle of wine sitting there. She had been planning on having pasta and garlic bread. He looked at Dr. Downey.

"Excuse me a second."

Connor walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said as she saw him enter.

He walked over to the stove. "What's going on? I thought we were having pasta."

"We were."

He peered into the frying pan. "Looks like sunny side up to me."

"They are. You said Dr. Downey is a big fan of Hawaii. I'm making Loco Moco."

"Ok, what is that?"

"A wonderful Hawaiian breakfast dish. Rice, gravy, two hamburger patties, and two fried eggs on top."

"It doesn't sound very appetizing, Cass."

"It doesn't, but it really is delicious. You'll see."

"You're making Hawaiian food for him? You're amazing," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I thought he might be Island sick."

"Only you would think of that."

"I'll be done in a minute. Open the beer and relax."

"Ok. You win."

He gave her cheek another kiss and turned toward the living room.


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note: I have been asked not to forget Natalie and Owen when I am writing. I've noticed that Connor does not seem to have much interaction with her on the show. Therefore, Natalie and Owen will not be making appearances in any of my stories._

Chapter 33

Cassie finished putting the bowls together and carried two of them to the table. She set one in front of Dr. Downey and one in front of Connor before returning to the table with a bowl for herself and a platter of fresh pineapple. Connor opened a bottle of beer and set it in front of her.

He glanced at the label. "I've never heard of this brand before."

"It's brewed in Hawaii on the Big Island. Best local brew they ever brewed," said Dr. Downey.

He raised his bottle of Longboard. "Thank you, Cassandra. This is a perfect meal for a very Island sick guy."

"You're welcome, Dr. Downey. It was my pleasure. It also helped that I was also very hungry for Loco Moco."

"You spent time in Hawaii?"

"A couple weeks after high school graduation and once after I graduated from Nursing School. It's a beautiful place."

"It's paradise," he agreed.

"That it is."

Connor looked down at the bowl of rice, gravy, hamburger patties, and fried eggs before him. He didn't think this was going to taste very well, but Cassie and Dr. Downey had dug into theirs and were eating heartily. Reluctantly, he cut into the egg. Fried eggs weren't so bad.

Cassie looked over at him, sensing his reluctance. She wanted to say something, but she didn't want to call attention to it.

"So, when's the wedding?" Dr. Downey asked.

Cassie looked at Connor. Connor looked at Cassie. They both knew that he hadn't proposed, but no one else did.

"We haven't set a date yet," they said in unison.

"Well, when you do, you can use my hose on the North Shore for your honeymoon. It's quiet and secluded and no one will bother you. Perfect place for a honeymoon."

Cassie looked at him. She felt honored that he would make such a generous offer.

"Thank you, Sir. That is very kind of you," Cassie said.

"That's very generous, Dr. Downey."

"It's my pleasure. You kids need a break. You're both still training for highly specialized professions. You're probably both stressed to the hilt. You need some down time."

Connor nodded. He couldn't believe that his mentor would actually make such a generous offer. It was obvious that Cassie had won his heart just by making him Loco Moco and providing him with bottles of Longboard. He loved how she thought of everyone else first.

"I'd tell you to take her after she passes her boards, but I have so much to teach you."

Cassie looked down at her plate. She had heard that Dr. Downey had liver cancer and his time was limited. She felt bad for him. He had such a great reputation, and he was such a brilliant and well loved surgeon. He had also chosen Connor to fill his footsteps after he was gone. While she was thrilled for Connor to have this chance, she was also sad that Connor was going to lose his mentor. She could see that a strong bond had been formed between them. She also knew that when Dr. Downey passed, Connor would fall apart. She knew she was going to have to be very strong for Connor when the time came.

"And I have so much to learn."

"You're doing fine, Connor. And will you both please call me Dave? Dr. Downey is so formal and stuffy."

"It's a respect thing, Sir," Cassie said.

"I get that, Cassandra. But I think that since we're all friends, you can call me Dave."


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note: Suggestion for a scene between Connor and Zanetti has been a plan for quite a while. I'm just waiting for the appropriate time to place it in the story._

Chapter 34

After Dr. Downey had departed, Connor sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee while Cassie stacked the dishwasher. She finished with the dishes, then poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table opposite Connor.

"Hon, we have to talk," he started.

She looked at him. His tone was serious. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this conversation was going to go.

"You know, I'm not a fan of those words," she said as she stared down at her coffee cup.

"Agreed. But we do have to talk."

She looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"About what Dr. Downey said—we can't take him up on his offer."

"I know that."

He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Thank you for playing along. For a second, I was afraid you were going to tell him that I hadn't proposed."

"I would never do that to you. I couldn't embarrass you in front of him like that."

"You know I will eventually."

She nodded. "When you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks for understanding, Cass. There are times that I think that we are ready, but others-"

She squeezed his hand. "Connor, we've only known each other six months. I'd rather take our time and be sure than rush into something that's going to burn itself out in a few years."

Connor picked up her hand. "I knew you were the right one from the minute you suggested the patient go home with Home Health Care."

"First day I met you, I wasn't sure what to think of you. You were so angry and moody."

"It was a bad time."

"I didn't know that at the time, but I do now. "

"We will get to Hawaii. I promise you that. But we can't stay at Dr. Downey's house."

"I understand. You do realize though, that if you don't, he might be insulted."

"He might be. On the other hand, we might be so busy with surgeries that we couldn't get away."

"I can't go yet anyway. I don't have any time."

"I'm sure he would understand that."

He got up from the table and walked over to the coffee pot. He brought it back to the table and refilled their cups.

"Thanks," she said as she picked up her mug and took another sip. "Are you going to spend the night?"

"I was planning to."

Cassie smiled. She loved having him spend the night. He always made her breakfast in the morning, and always had a cup of coffee waiting on the bathroom counter when she got out of the shower.

"You're spoiling me."

"I like spoiling you."

"Part of Grandpa Rhodes' courting ritual?"

"Yes. He always said if she's worth keeping, she's worth treating well."

"He was very smart."

"He was."

"You miss him."

"I do. A lot."

"I'm so grateful I still have my grandparents."

"Both sets?"

"Yes, both sets. They're still very active too. Bowling, cards, traveling, gardening. They might be retired, but they haven't stopped moving."

"That's great, Cass. They sound really busy."

"They're never too busy for family."

Connor looked at her. "Are they too busy to meet me?"

"No, not at all. They want to meet you. We just haven't had a Sunday available that we could go to dinner."

"How about this Sunday?"

"You really want to meet them?"

"Of course I do."

"I'll call Grandma tomorrow morning. I'm warning you though, you'd better start starving yourself on Friday. She'll immediately say you are too skinny and try to fatten you up."

Connor chuckled. "If her lasagna is anything like yours, I will gladly starve."

"Hers is way better. You'll see."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Cassie opened the door to her Grandparents' house. "Hello!" she called out.

She was instantly swarmed with three toddlers hugging her legs.

"Aunt Cassie's here!" someone announced.

"Whoa, guys, come on. Let us get in the door first," she said to the leg huggers.

Connor chuckled. "At least you know you're loved."

"Very much so," she said after the kids let go and allowed her to move into the hallway. "I forgot to warn you."

One of the three looked at Connor. "Who are you?"

"Giovanna, that's rude," Cassie admonished.

Connor bent down to the child's level and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Connor."

"I'm G'vanna."

Cassie smiled. Giovanna couldn't pronounce her whole name yet.

"Giovanna is a very pretty name for a very pretty little girl."

"What do you say?" Cassie prompted.

"Thank you," she said quietly before toddling off to join her siblings and cousins.

Connor stood up. "Niece?"

"One of them. She can't say her name yet."

"I guessed," he said as he followed her through the house and into the kitchen.

As expected, the men were camped out in front of the TV, and the women were in the kitchen.

"Hey," Cassie greeted as she stepped inside the kitchen and walked over to her Grandmother, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Nonni, you look beautiful."

She waved her hand. "Stop."

Cassie's grandmother pulled a pot off of the burner and wiped her hands on her apron.  
"So, you finally bring your Tesoro to meet us. It's about time."

"Nonni, meet Connor. Connor, my Nonni, Angelina."

Connor stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, Senora."

Angelina looked him over, then wrapped Connor in a bear hug, saying something in Italian. Connor answered her back while Cassie blushed. Connor kissed her cheek after saying something else in her ear.

Angelina stepped back and looked at Cassie. She nodded.

Cassie blew out a big sigh of relief. Connor had passed what she called the Nonni test.

Angelina turned back to the stove while Cassie introduced him to the rest of the family in the kitchen.

A glass of wine found his hand. He took a sip. It was different than any wine he had tasted.

Cassie poured herself a glass and took a big sip. "Be careful," she warned Connor as they walked toward the living room.

"It's potent. And different."

"Home made. Grandpa's been making wine since he was a kid."

"Should have known."

Connor was introduced to the rest of the family. They were just getting ready to sit down when they were called to the table. Cassie took her place at the table. Giovanna walked up to Connor.

"Will you sit with us?" she asked.

Connor picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I have a better idea. Why don't you sit with us?"

Cassie looked down at her plate. If she hadn't been in love with Connor before that moment, his asking Giovanna to sit with them would have done it. She had fallen harder. He was going to be such a good father.

Giovanna's plate was brought to the table, and filled with a small piece of lasagna. Connor looked over at Cassie and smiled. She smiled back. Her family had accepted him, and for that she was eternally grateful.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dinner finished, everyone left the table and gravitated toward the baseball game on TV, the back porch, or the back yard to play volleyball. Cassie and her Grandmother headed for the kitchen to start the dishes. Cassie knew her Grandmother would want to talk about Connor, and she had discouraged help in the kitchen for just that purpose.

"He's a good man, yes?" Angelina asked.

"Si. A very good man, and a very good doctor. He cares about his patients. Really cares."

"He loves you."

"I love him," Cassie said quietly.

"Wedding soon?"

"Not soon, but someday. We're really not in any hurry."

"Cassandra Christine, you're 32. You'd better start thinking about being in a hurry, or you're going to run out of time for bambinos."

"Nonni, we want to make sure that this is right. We've only been dating six months. I only want to get married once. Not all of us can be like you and Papa."

Everyone in the family knew of her grandparents' love story. They had fallen in love on the ship on the trip from Italy to the United States. They were married practically the minute they had landed in America. It was a great story to share, and Cassie had often wondered how each Grandparent knew they were the right one for the other.

"How did you know he was the right one?" Cassie asked.

"Because I knew I didn't want to be without him for the rest of my life. You feel that way about Connor?"

Cassie nodded.

"Then he is the right one. Just don't wait too long. You might regret it."

"Grandma, I can't make him propose. He will when he's ready."

"Let's hope it's soon. I'm not getting any younger."

Cassie smiled and gave Angelina a kiss. "You're something else, Nonni."

Angelina waved her hand. "Eh. Go on, go sit on the porch with your Tesoro. And take the wine bottle."

Cassie reached inside a cupboard and took out a bottle of her Grandfather's homemade wine. "He never had homemade wine before today."

"Of course not. He's not Italiano."

"Is that a problem?" Cassie asked.

"No. He's a nice boy," Angelina said as she handed Cassie two wine glasses.

Cassie took the wine and glasses out to the back porch. She found Connor sitting in a chair, with Giovanna sitting in his lap, sound asleep.

Cassie smiled as she set down the glasses and bottle.

"She fell asleep right after we got out here," Connor explained.

"She does it every week. Eats her dinner and falls asleep."

"Great life, huh?"

"Can't be beat."

She poured both of them wine. "You're going to be a great father."

"Someday."

"You realize that Giovanna has a huge crush on Uncle Connor."

Connor looked down at the sleeping child occupying his lap.

"She's a beautiful little girl. Good too."

Cassie nodded. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About twenty minutes."

"She'll wake up in about ten minutes. Then she'll be raring to go. Be prepared, she'll most likely ask you to play Barbies with her."

He took a sip of the wine. "And like a good Uncle, I'll do it to make her happy."

"Thank you, Connor. That really means a lot to all of us."

"They're going to be my family someday. I may as well start making everyone happy now. It will make things a lot easier in the long run."

"You don't have to," she protested.

"It's fine, Cass. It's a horrible thing to disappoint a kid. You have to be a certain kind of evil to do that."

Cassie knew he was talking about his father. She let it go.

"It is very much appreciated."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Cassie knocked on Dr. Downey's office door. She had been summoned ten minutes earlier. She checked with Maggie that she could be spared for a few minutes, and when she was told she could be, she headed for Dr. Downey's office.

"Come in."

She opened the door and was immediately assaulted with sounds of Don Ho coming from his record player. She smiled. You had to love Don Ho. Life was immediately better when he was singing. She stepped inside.

"Ah, Cassandra, please come in," he invited.

She stepped inside. She glanced around the office. It was a definite homage to the state of Hawaii. She loved it.

"Please, sit."

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. The chemo infusion dripped off to his left. Artificial flowers and thread were strewn around his desk. He was obviously making leis again.

He glanced up from his task.

"This morning, I found that a little mouse had delivered some loco moco and some pineapple to my door this morning. It was hanging on the doorknob. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

Cassie sighed. She was busted. She had made loco moco for dinner the night before, and since Connor didn't really like it, she had packed up for her lunch, and made a care package for Dr. Downey. She thought about lying, but he knew where it had come from.

"I had leftovers. I thought you might enjoy them."

"I appreciate it. Thank you. You get it."

"I love Hawaii, Sir. If I didn't have family here in Chicago, I would seriously think about relocating."

"You have family and Dr. Rhodes."

She nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the islands here in Chicago. I just found a new Hawaiian restaurant."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Up in Rogers Park. You live there still?"

"Until the first of June. My lease is up. I'm looking for places in Little Italy. I'm ready to move back home to the neighborhood."

"You two need to get married."

"We will. When we're ready."

Downey looked across the desk at her. "I'm sure you are aware that I don't have much time left."

She nodded.

"I'd just like to see Connor happy."

"He is happy, Sir. He's ecstatic that you are teaching him cardiothoracic surgery."

"He has a lot of talent."

"Agreed."

Downey looked at her. "My dear, would you please make me a cup of tea?"

She rose from her chair. "I'd be glad to, Sir."

"Cassandra?"

She turned her head.

"Would you stop with the Sir? In here, I am Dave. I get it that you were raised with manners, and I appreciate it. However, I have not been Knighted, and I am also not 90 years old. Sir makes me feel positively ancient."

"Alright then. Dave, how would you like your tea? Strong, Stronger, or Strongest?"

"Stronger."

She nodded, and warmed the teapot. She poured out the water, then added tea to the pot, and poured in more boiling water. She set it aside to steep. She set up the tea tray, adding sugar and milk. She selected a mug with all of the Hawaiian Islands for him, and placed it on the tray. She hummed along with Don Ho, and checked the tea pot. She brought the tray over to his desk and set it beside him. She poured a mug for him.

"Milk? Sugar?" she asked.

"Three sugars."

She added the sugar and stirred before handing him the mug.

Downey set the lei aside, and picked up the tea mug. "The loco moco is in the microwave."

Cassie smiled and headed for the microwave to get his loco moco.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Cassie and Connor entered the restaurant. Dinner with her parents was always a good time. Everyone was going to be together for this dinner. She was looking forward to it.

"Cassie, good to see you," her father greeted as he gave her a hug and kiss.

She noted his British accent was thicker than normal, which meant that he was upset about something.

"Connor, good to see you again."

"And you as well, Sir," Connor said as he shook her father's hand.

Cassie's brothers and wives filed in, followed by her sister Charity and her husband.

Menus were passed out, drinks were ordered, and the traditional family bad jokes were passed. Connor sat back and listened to the five Robertson kids. He could tell they were very close. He wished he was as close with Claire as Cassie was with her siblings. He decided that he was going to make it a priority to make more time with Claire.

"So, I'm sure you are all wondering why your Mother and I asked you to meet us here tonight," Cassie's father started after dessert was served and the coffee was poured.

"It did cross our minds," Charity said as she added cream to her coffee and stirred.

"We have decided to get a divorce."

"WHAT?" came the voices of nine very shocked children and spouses.

"We're getting a divorce," Cassie's father repeated.

"But why? I don't understand. You've been married for 40 years."

"He's been having an affair. Since you kids were little," her mother said.

All eyes turned to Cassie's father. "It's true," he admitted.

Charity turned to her mother. "And you knew about it? And you let him?"

"I had to raise you kids. I didn't want you all to grow up with divorced parents."

"But why now? Cassie's 32."

"Because she's finished with her Masters. We decided that we would stay together until every one of you were finished with your educations."

"But she hasn't taken her boards yet," Cameron pointed out.

"She'll be taking them soon enough. We've just decided it's better if we end things now."

Cassie looked down at her plate. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her whole world had just blown up in her face. Her life was a total and complete lie. She didn't understand how her Mother had turned a blind eye to her father's affair that had been going on for many years. She looked up at Cameron. There were eight years between them. She wondered if her mother got pregnant with her to try to force her father to end the affair. If that was the case, it obviously didn't work. She felt Connor's hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him. He nodded. He knew she was suffering, and he was silently letting her know he was there for her. She gave him a weak smile as she rose from the table.

"I need to get out of here," she said as she picked up her purse. "I'm sorry. I just can't be here right now."

She slung her purse over her shoulder and looked at Connor. He rose from his seat.

"I'll make sure she gets home ok," he said as he excused himself and took Cassie's arm.


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of your suggestions and thoughts. I know you are anxious for a wedding and a baby. I promise you that it will happen- just not yet. Remember, Cassie and Connor haven't been dating that long. They need couple time before they become parents. Also, nothing is going to happen to Cassie, at least not physically. I realize the last chapter was a jaw dropper. It was for me as well. She is going to need time to heal, so please remember she is hurting pretty badly right now. As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, and suggesting. ~Iz._

Chapter 39

Connor placed a kiss on Cassie's cheek. "I love you. This changes nothing," he said as he slid his arms around her waist.

Cassie leaned against him and let the tears flow down her cheeks. "Who's going to walk me down the aisle when our day comes? They've ruined EVERYTHING!" she cried.

"I'm sure that your father will walk you down the aisle," he soothed.

"I don't know if I want him to."

"Cass, you're upset. We don't need to talk about this now."

Cassie turned around and faced him. "Damn right I'm upset! I just found out my whole life is a lie!"

"Shhhhh. It's not a lie. You parents love all of you. They could have gotten divorced years earlier, but they didn't. They stayed together so all of you could grow up in an intact home. That's the sacrifice they made for all of you."

Cassie sighed. Yes, it was horrible. She wrapped her arms around Connor's neck. Her parents did stay together. Her mother could have left her father, but it didn't happen. Worse, she could have committed suicide like Connor's mother had done.

"You're right. I just had no idea."

"They hid it so you all wouldn't know something was wrong. That's very good parenting."

"We are not going to be that kind of parents. If you find someone else, please tell me so the kids and I don't suffer. I can't do what my mother did, Connor. I'm not strong enough."

Connor rubbed her back. "That's not going to happen, Cass. Nothing changes us."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"It's gonna be all right. I promise you that."

"Can we go to bed? If I wake up tomorrow, maybe it will all be a bad dream."

"Sure," he agreed. "However, I don't think things will change."

"Hope springs eternal."

They walked into Connor's bedroom. He opened his bottom drawer and brought out one of his pairs of pajamas that had been gifted to him from his Aunt Clara. He handed her the top, keeping the bottoms for himself. She giggled.

"Aunt Clara would probably be shocked that we're sharing the pajamas."

He nodded. "She'd give me a serious dressing down for not being a gentleman and offering you your own pair."

"If you did that, you'd have to sleep naked."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Not on this end."

"Then let's just skip the pajamas," he said, eyes twinkling.

"Connor-"

"Come on, Cass. Live a little. Nothing sexier than skin on skin."

"Especially when it's your skin."

"Or yours."

She handed him the pajama top. He smiled as he placed the pajamas back in the drawer. He stepped back to her and reached for the zipper of her dress. She turned around, giving him access. He let the dress fall to the floor. He kissed her neck at the shoulder base. He heard her sigh and suck in her breath. "You have all night to stop that."

He smiled. "I just might keep you up all night."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Cassie entered the restaurant and spotted her father. She made her way over to the table. Her father rose and tried to kiss her cheek. Cassie turned her head and pulled out a chair. She sat down and picked up the menu.

"Well, I see you're pissed at me," her father said.

"Very much so."

"Cass, look. This wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

"It doesn't matter how I found out." She set the menu down in front of her. "What matters is you and Mom have been living a lie for the past 40 some years."

"We weren't living a lie. We did love each other. We still do."

Cassie snorted. "If you loved her, you wouldn't have had a side chick since we were kids. You would have kept it in your pants and been faithful."

"Cassandra! That's quite enough!"

Cassie sighed. "No, it's not quite enough," she said quietly. "You married Mom for better or worse, not until someone else came along. You should have just divorced her when she found out, not having her keep what you did quiet."

She rose from her seat. "Don't call me. Don't expect an invitation to the wedding, and most certainly do not expect to walk me down the aisle. I'll have Cam do it."

"Cassandra-"

"No, don't. Don't tell me you're sorry. You're not. Just leave me alone and leave Connor alone. Don't even think about using him to get to me."

She tossed her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the restaurant. Once inside her car, she started it and pulled out of the parking lot. She turned on the Bluetooth and called the ER.

"Hello," the voice that she had asked for greeted.

"Hi. It's Cassie. Can I make an appointment to talk to you? Some really bad stuff has gone down."

"It must have if you're calling me on your day off."

"It's pretty bad,."

"If it's that bad, I'll meet you in my office in half an hour."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

She disconnected her phone, and drove over to Chicago Med. She parked in the parking garage, and made her way to the office portion of the hospital. She stood in front of his door, and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened. "Come in," he said.

She entered and followed him to his desk.

"Have a seat."

She sat down and looked across the desk at him as he took a seat. "It seems strange to talk to you when I'm not standing up."

He smiled. "If it makes you feel better, by all means, feel free to stand up."

She squirmed in the seat. "I'm sure you want to know why I called you."

"That thought did cross my mind."

"My brothers, sisters, the in laws, Connor and I had dinner with my parents last night. As soon as everyone ordered, my parents announced they were getting a divorce."

"Middle age divorce is becoming more common."

"It seems my father has been having an affair or maybe more than one. I am not sure, but it has been going on since the sibs and I were kids. My mother chose to look the other way. Now, all of a sudden, it's a big thing that they have to get a divorce."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like my whole life is a lie. You grow up and spend your adulthood thinking that you're the lucky one because your parents stayed together, only to find out that they weren't happy for years. I don't know how I missed it."

"You weren't looking for it."

"True," she admitted.

"Cassie, what you are experiencing is normal. I can't fix normal."

"I realize that, but I had to unload it somewhere. And I couldn't unload it on Connor."

"Yes you could. He's strong enough to handle it."

"He has his own things to deal with. I don't want to bother him with this."

"He loves you. I know you love him. You need to work on this together. Don't shut him out. That's no way to keep your relationship strong."

Cassie considered this. "You're right."

"Ok, good. So, I'm going to give you some homework."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Write down how you're feeling. Write everything down. When you're done, put it away for 24 hours, then go back and read it. Put it away again, and bring it to me next week, and we can talk about it."

Cassie rose from the chair. "Thanks for fitting me in."

"Always. I'm always here for you. You're off for the next 3 days. Take advantage of it. Have Connor take you away for a nice romantic few days."

"I'll run it by him."

"We'll talk next week."

She nodded. "I'll see you then."

She left the office, and made her way back to her car.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Cassie made her way back to the table from the restroom. She stopped and turned when she heard a voice. She smiled and walked over to the table.

"Dr. Downey," she greeted.

He stood, gave her a hug and a cheek kiss. "Hello, Sweetheart. You're looking well."

"Thank you, Sir. You look fabulous! The North Shore agrees with you."

"I just got back last night. I'll be back to work on Monday."

She noticed his table only had one place setting. He was obviously dining alone.

"We'll be happy to have you back. Are you alone? Please join Connor and me."

He shook his head. "The last thing I want to do is interrupt your romantic date."

"It's not like that at all. Please, join us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Connor will be glad to see you."

"I'd be happy to," he said as he picked up his wine glass and let the server know he was moving to another table.

He followed Cassie to her table. Connor rose to seat her.

"Look who I found," she said as she stepped aside. Connor's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sir, good to see you. I didn't know you were back," he said as he extended his hand.

"Just got back last night. I'll be in on Monday," Dr. Downey said as he shook Connor's hand.

"It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Connor. It's good to see you and your lovely Cassandra."

Connor indicated the woman sitting at the table. "Sir, I'd like you to meet Cassie's mother, Vittoria. Vittoria, this is Dr. David Downey, cardiothoracic surgeon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Robertson."

"You as well, Dr. Downey. Cassie speaks very highly of you." "She's an excellent nurse. You should be proud."

Cassie took her seat next to Connor and stared down at her plate. Hearing such platitudes embarrassed her. She felt Connor's hand giving her a reassuring pat on her leg. She looked up at him and smiled. She glanced toward her mother. She and Dr. Downey were carrying on a conversation, oblivious to her and Connor sitting there. She looked back at Connor. He shrugged his shoulders in an _I don't know_ manner.

An hour later, the server was collecting the dessert plates. Cassie and her mother made a trip to the restroom while Connor and Dr. Downey settled their bills.

"I swear we spend more time waiting for ladies to return to from the powder room than we do anything else."

"Agreed, "Connor said.

Dr. Downey lowered his voice. "I got some good news when I was on vacation. I'm in remission."

Connor fist pumped the air. "That is awesome news, Sir! Congratulations! I'm so happy to hear this."

"I'll be resuming my surgery schedule as soon as possible. Oncology will follow me closely, but they're very pleased."

"I'm sure you are as well. You've beat it."

"Not officially, but everyone is hopeful."

Connor nodded. He was happy to hear the news. This bit of good news meant his mentor was going to be around and teaching him the specialty of cardiothoracic surgery. At first, he wasn't sure why Dr. Downey had chosen him to teach him what he knew; he was a trauma surgeon. Now that he was learning, he was grateful for everything he had been taught. He was also grateful that Dr. Downey had told him he didn't have to impress him, he just had to learn. He had taken to Cassie immediately, especially when she had invited him to dinner and made him Loco Moco.

"Ok, no shop talk," Cassie said as she approached them.

"Busted," Dr. Downey said jokingly. "Cassandra, thank you for inviting me to share the table with all of you. I had a most pleasant evening."

"It was a pleasure to have you, Dr. Downey."

"Dave. You forget I asked you to call me Dave."

"You're right."

He turned to Vittoria. "Miss Vittoria, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again soon."

Vittoria said something quietly, which seemed to make him happy.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he offered.

She accepted, and they excused themselves.

Cassie looked at Connor. "You know anything about that?" she asked as she nodded her head in the direction of the doorway.

"Not a thing. Maybe he is just being polite."

"Or maybe he's interested in my Mom."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Don't get me wrong. I adore Dr. Downey-"

"-But you don't want him dating your Mom," Connor finished.

"No, it's not that. You know what it is."

"You don't want your Mom to get hurt."

"We know his lifespan is not that long now. What if Mom falls in love with him-"

"He's in remission."

"He is?" she asked, surprised.

"He is. He told me when you and your Mom were in the bathroom."

"That's wonderful news! I hope he can beat it."

"So do I."

Cassie looked over at him. They both knew the odds of survival were not high, but miracles happened all of the time.

"You think he will?"

"If anyone can, it's Dr. Downey."

Cassie nodded. She hoped he was right. Dr. Downey was a friend to both of them as well as being Connor's mentor. Dr. Downey had handpicked Connor to be his successor. Initially, Connor had turned the appointment down, but had reconsidered after he talked with Sharon Goodwin.

Cassie had won his heart by loving Hawaii as much as he did. She cooked him Hawaiian food all of the time.

"You're worried."

She nodded again. "I shouldn't be borrowing trouble," she said as she rested her head against the car's headrest.

"No, you shouldn't," he agreed.

"You're right. It might not be anything. He was probably just being a gentleman."

Connor pulled the car into his parking space. He parked and shut the car off. After getting out, he walked around the front of the car to reach Cassie's side and open the door for her. She slipped out. Connor closed the door and leaned her against it.

"You know what I love most about you?"

A million thoughts ran through Cassie's mind. "I'm smart?" she finally offered.

He smiled. "Yes, you are, but that isn't it. What I love most about you is your fierce loyalty to and how you protect your family."

"Really?" she asked.

She was surprised. She thought Connor would say something that he loved her being smart and that she was dedicated to her profession. She didn't expect him to say he loved her loyalty to her family. She bit her lip and pondered his statement. She remembered his upbringing. He didn't get along with his father but she knew he was very close to his sister.

"Really," he said quietly before covering her lips with his.

Cassie closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his kiss.

"Wanna spend the night?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. She loved spending the night with Connor. Having breakfast with him in the morning was one of her favorite things to do. She followed him into the building and up to his apartment.

Once inside, he opened two bottles of beer and handed her one.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Air Force One is on."

"You've seen it?"

"Twice. Loved it."

"You want to watch it again?"

"Yep. You want me to make popcorn?"

"I don't have any. There are some chips though."

"I'll grab them on the commercial if that is okay?"

"That's okay. I'm still full from dinner."

He walked over to the couch and sat down. Cassie joined him.

She put the car in park, and got out. As she locked it, she noticed that someone had followed her home.

"David," she acknowledged.

"Hello, Vittoria. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"I appreciate that."

"Not a problem. Glad to do so."

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you to the door if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

He walked her to the door.

"I had a very nice time tonight," he said.

"So did I." She glanced at him for a minute, as if she was pondering something. She slid her key in the lock.

"Would you like to come in? I make a mean cup of tea."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Well, good morning, Beautiful," Connor said as he kissed Cassie's cheek. 

"Good morning," she said as she rolled over to face him.

Connor slid his arm around her waist.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Must have pulled a muscle or something."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good morning," Cassie called to Maggie as she breezed into the nurse's station.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just the normal Chicago Med day."

She nodded and sat down in front of the monitors. She winced as she sat.

"You okay?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Pulled a muscle or something."

"If it keeps up, don't hesitate to get it checked out."

"Yes, Ma'am," she giggled.

"Good morning, Maggie. Cassie," Connor greeted as he picked up a chart and opened it.

"Dr. Rhodes. You're looking fit and fine this morning."

Connor closed the chart. "Thank you, Maggie. You look beautiful as always. As does Nurse Cassie."

Cassie blushed and looked down at the cardiac monitors. "Thank you, Dr. Rhodes."

Maggie's Charge phone rang.

"Here we go," Cassie said as she got up from the desk. "Hold on to your hats."

Maggie hung up the phone. "Incoming. Trauma 3. Cassie, Dr. Choi."

Cassie headed for Trauma 3. "On it."

She reached Trauma 3 and looked at Ethan. "What do we have?"

"GSW upper thigh. Might have nicked the femoral artery."

"Okay," she said as she brought over the ultrasound machine and turned it on.

Ethan looked at the monitor. "I was afraid of that. Call OR."

Cassie called the OR. "They said to bring them up STAT."

She slipped the phone in her pocket.

"Let's get him up there."

Cassie placed a portable monitor on the bottom of the bed and hooked it up. She unlocked the bed and started pushing it out of the room.

"You got this?" he asked.

"I 've got it. Go save someone else's life."

"Ok, Nurse Bossy," Ethan chuckled as she rolled the bed toward the elevator.

He made his way back to the desk. Maggie looked up as he approached.

"Cassie okay?" he asked.

"She's fine. Why?"

"Noticed her wincing a couple of times."

"She said she pulled a muscle."

"I think it's more serious than that, but of course, she doesn't want to worry us or bother us."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Ethan."

"Thanks, Maggie. It could be nothing, but you never know."

"I'll call out Connor if I have to."

"So what's up next?"

She handed him a chart. "Trauma 2."

"You're too good to me, Maggie."

"I do my best, Dr. Choi."

With the patient delivered to OR, Cassie made her way back to the ER. She reached the desk and sucked in a breath.

"Where do you need me?" she asked Maggie.

"Trauma 6 with Dr. Halstead. And before you go, don't tell me that you pulled a muscle."

"No, this one is probably a side stich from coming back from OR."

"Um hum. Better get it checked out."

"I will. Tomorrow."

Maggie rolled her eyes as Cassie walked off to Trauma 6.

Cassie reached the door of Trauma 6. "Dr. Halstead, how can I help-"

She let out a scream and doubled over.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Cassie!" Snow screamed as she tore across the ER. She caught Cassie's arm and practically dragged her into an empty trauma room.

"I need some help in here!"

Cassie looked at Snow. "I'm fine. Let me get back to work."

"You're staying right her, Sugar Plum. You need checked out," Snow said sternly.

"I'm fine. It's just a pulled muscle."

"It's more serious than that and you know it," Snow scolded.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked as he hurried in the room.

"Not sure, Dr. Choi. She was heading into Trauma 6, she let out a scream and I caught her before she hit the floor."

"Cassie?"

"Just a pulled muscle, Ethan."

"Let me be the judge of that, Cassie. Snow, let's get some blood."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Right lower quadrant, radiating to the back."

Ethan palpated her abdomen. "Any chance you could be pregnant?"

Her eyes widened. 

"I'll take that as a no. Does it hurt when I press-"

Her scream gave him the answer.

"Cassie, how long has this been going on?"

"Started last night after dinner."

"What's going on?" Connor asked from the doorway.

He stepped inside and walked to the top of the bed. "Cass?"

"Connor," she said weakly.

"Right lower quadrant pain radiating to the back. Rebound tenderness when I palpate."

"Did you get an ultrasound?"

"Working on that right now."

"Connor," Ethan said.

Connor looked at the monitor. He nodded.

"Get her to the OR."

"I'll take her," Connor volunteered.

"Connor."

"I'm here, Cass. I'm taking you to the OR."

"I don't need the OR. I'm fine."

"Sure you are. That's why you're on your way to the OR before that appendix bursts."

"Appendix!"

"Yes, appendix. It's on the way out here in a few minutes."

"You gonna operate?"

"No. You're not a trauma case. And it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Dr. Mitchell?"

"I'll check the on call," he promised.

She closed her eyes. "I feel like shit."

Connor stifled a chuckle. Only Cassie would make such an honest statement.

He punched the elevator button. He realized he had to call her parents and he didn't have her emergency contact information. "Cass?"

She moaned but didn't answer him.

"Cass, where's your phone?"

She moved her hand.

He reached into the side pocket of her cargo pants. Sure enough, her phone was there. He pulled it out. "What's your password?"

She moaned.

"Cass, what's your password?" he yelled.

She mumbled something that he couldn't catch.

"Say it again? I didn't hear you,"

She repeated one word.

"Cass?"

"She said Maui, Dr. Rhodes."

"Maui. I should have known," Connor mumbled as he shook his head.

He slipped her phone into his pocket. He would call her parents as soon as he delivered her.

"Prep room 3," he was told as he rolled the gurney off the elevator.

Once inside the room, he took her hand. "It's going to be okay, Cass. You're going to be okay."

He waited for her to acknowledge what he had said, but her eyes remained closed.

He bent over her and gave her forehead a kiss. "I love you. I'll see you when you're out of the PACU."

He left the room and stepped out into the hall. He made his way up to the roof to call her parents.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Cassie woke up briefly in the PACU, but by the time she was transferred back to her room, she was sleeping again. Connor and her parents kept a bedside vigil with her siblings visiting in shifts.

"Will she sleep until morning?" Vittoria asked Connor.

"She might. She might wake up too. Everyone is different."

"Are you sure she's all right?"

Connor glanced at the monitors.

"She's fine. Everything is within normal limits. Dr. Mitchell said there were no complications. She's healthy. She'll be back to her old self in a couple of days. You'll see."

"You wouldn't lie to us would you, Connor?" Cassie's father asked.

"No, Sir, I wouldn't," he said evenly.

He wasn't happy that Cassie's father was hanging around. He could tell Vittoria was uncomfortable and she was too polite to say so. He wasn't comfortable being around him either.

There was a knock on the door, followed by its opening.

"How's she doing?" the voice asked Connor.

Connor stood up and pushed his chair back. He shook the offered hand. "She's fine, David. Just sleeping off the anesthetic."

He glanced at the monitors. "Everything looks good. Hello, Vittoria. Nice to see you again."

Vittoria shifted in her chair. "Hello, David," she said quietly.

He leaned over Cassie's bed and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, your Prince is waiting for you to wake up."

Cassie let out a snore.

"Well, I guess that answers that. Connor, can I see you outside for a minute?"

"Of course."

Connor followed him out of the room.

"You're stressed."

"It hasn't been easy," he admitted.

"Vittoria holding up all right?"

"She's uncomfortable with Cassie's Dad being here. I have to agree with her. But she won't say anything or ask him to leave because he is Cassie's father."

He nodded. "I got the feeling she wasn't in a good mood. How long has Cassandra been sleeping?"

"About 5 hours now. I thought she'd be waking up."

"She's still in the time frame. Maybe start trying to rouse her?"

"I was thinking about that when you came in. Vittoria is worried, but as you saw on the monitors, she is in the normal limits."

"She could be one of those ones that it takes longer to come out of it."

"We haven't tried to wake her up either. We've just been sitting there waiting for her to do it on her own."

"She'll wake up soon. Keep me posted. I'll stop back in when she's awake."

He patted Connor's shoulder and walked down the hall. Connor walked back inside. He moved to Cassie's bedside. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it gently.

"Cass," he said quietly. "Cass, come on, wake up."

She moaned.

"Cass, come on, Baby. Time to get up."

She swatted at his arm. Connor smiled. She hated getting up in the morning, and sometimes didn't wake up well.

"Cassandra Christine, it's time for you to get up. Stop fooling around," Vittoria said.

Cassie stretched and opened her eyes. "Jesus Christ, you two! Can't a girl get any sleep around here?"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Connor looked down at Cassie. "Such a potty mouth on such a beautiful lady. And in front of your mother too."

He bent down and gave her cheek a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. What happened?"

"Nothing much. Your appendix went crazy."

"I don't remember."

"You passed out in the ER."

"I remember that. I was going to help Ethan."

"You're not going to be helping any of us for about 6 weeks."

"Wonderful," she retorted.

Vittoria rose from her seat.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Mom."

"Do you want us to get you anything?"

"I'm good. I'm probably not allowed anything right now anyway."

"Cassie, you gave us a scare," her father said.

Cassie looked up at him. "Get out."

"Honey, don't be like that."

"I said get out. I don't want you here."

"Cassie, he's your father. He should be allowed to stay."

"Mom, how can you say that after what he did to you? And all of us? No, he is not welcome here.'

Vittoria looked up. "You'd better go. You're upsetting her."

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Cassie. You're going to have to forgive me someday," her father said.

"I'll stay mad as long as I want," she insisted stubbornly.

She really wanted to give him a very long lecture, but she was too tired. She still felt like she got hit by a freight train and it backed up to make sure it hit her. She looked over at Connor.

"Can I get some pain meds?"

He stood up. "Sure. I'll go ask your nurse."

She glanced up at her father again. "Why are you still here?"

"Stop being rude, Cassandra."

"I don't want you here. You won't leave. Do I have to have Connor call Security?"

He glanced down at Vittoria and sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Vittoria nodded. "Be best if you go, Edward."

Connor opened the door and held it while Edward left the room. He entered and sat down at Cassie's bedside. "He'll be right in. He also called Dr. Mitchell."

"Thank you."

Vittoria stood up. "Cassie, I'm going to take off. I have things that I have to do."

Cassie nodded. "Go home. I'm not going to do much besides sleep anyway. Kinda boring when you're keeping a vigil."

She gave Cassie's cheek a kiss. "I'll call you later."

"How are you feeling?" Connor asked as he stroked her hair.

"Lousy. Did you get the license plate of that train?"

Connor smiled. "You're cute, Cass."

She closed her eyes. "I messed things up, didn't I?"

"No. Absolutely not. What makes you say that?"

She sighed. "I had no idea it was my appendix. I thought I pulled a muscle when I helped lift that patient the other day."

"That would be a good assumption. Appendix are very tricky. You know that."

She nodded. "I should have caught it."

"Cass, the important thing is that we did catch it. It's out, you're fine. Nice way to get a six week vacation."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I don't have any time."

"Don't worry about it. Sharon took care of it."

"She did?"

"She did. And she told me to tell you to use the time to rest and recover."

"I'm not going to have much of a choice, am I?"

"Nope."

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Snow bounced in, followed by Cassie's nurse.

"Hey! Glad to see you're awake," she greeted as she handed Cassie a teddy bear.

Cassie took the bear and gave it a cuddle. "Hi, Snow. Thanks for stopping in."


	47. Chapter 47

_Author's Note: I'm going to be taking a break on this story for a bit. I get the impression you're not feeling the love on it anymore, and rather than bore you to death with additional chapters that you will hate, I'll take a break and come back to this eventually._

 _Cassie's ring is borrowed with permission of Rocknrollprincess131. It is Cassie's engagement ring in Checkered Hearts. Everyone needs to read this story as it is truly awesome._

 _Thank you all for following and reading._

Chapter 47

"Well, look who's back, all nice and tanned and looking absolutely fabulous," Maggie called as Cassie made her way through the doors of the ER.

She was immediately surrounded by her coworkers who offered hugs and welcome backs.

"Thanks everyone. It's good to be back."

"How are you feeling?" April asked.

"I feel great. And I'm very ready to get back to work."

"Gonna be hard after 4 weeks of loafing around and 2 weeks in Hawaii," Maggie pointed out.

"I'll manage."

"Cassie!" Snow squealed as she noticed Cassie.

Snow rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "Welcome back, Girlfriend. And what's that on your finger?"

"Oh my God!" Maggie squealed. "Connor finally asked you!"

"He did," Cassie confirmed.

"So you gotta tell us all of the details!" Snow demanded.

"Ok. Well, we were surfing. Connor caught the first wave. I came in and was getting ready to paddle back out, but he called me over to him. He was holding a bottle, and he said he just found it. There was paper in the bottle. So he made me break it open. The message was the proposal, and when I looked over at him, he was holding the ring."

"That's so sweet and romantic," Snow sighed. "You're so lucky."

"Yes, I am."

Maggie's cell phone rang. Everyone knew what that meant. In a few minutes, everyone would be busy taking care of another trauma. Everyone waited while Maggie finished the call and passed along the information to the ER staff.

Cassie and Snow were charting at the station's computers when Will walked up behind Snow. He tugged on her blue and magenta hair streaks.

"Hey, Jem, what's going on?" he asked.

Snow looked up from the computer.

"Hey, Fry! Guess what? Cassie's engaged!" she exclaimed.

Will stared down at her. "Really?" he asked.

"Really! So romantic too! Connor wrote the proposal on paper and put it in a bottle and pretended it washed up on shore, and made Cassie open it. Really sweet, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," he agreed. "Really romantic."

Cassie looked up at Will. She knew he wasn't feeling the excitement that Snow was projecting. Will walked over to her and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Congratulations, Cassie."

"Thank you, Dr. Halstead. I know you're not feeling the love, considering you and Connor don't get along, but I appreciate your sentiment."

"Yeah, but I like you, and I am happy for you."

"Thank you. It really means a lot."

"So, I suppose I have to ask about the ring?"

Cassie giggled and held out her hand. She had to give him credit. He really was trying. She thought it might be more for Snow's benefit than her own.

"Very pretty. Connor has good taste," he said as he eyed the large sapphire circled with diamonds set in a platinum band.

"Thank you, Dr. Halstead."

She left out the part that Connor remembered sapphires were her favorite stone. He had told her the blue reminded him of her eyes. She knew if she mentioned that, Will might puke.

A lab tech walked toward Will and handed him a stack of papers. Will glanced through them. He tucked them in his lab coat pocket and walked behind Snow. He tugged on her streaked hair. "Back to work."

Cassie looked at Snow, who was watching Will walk off toward a treatment room.

"So, you and Dr. Halstead? Anything you want to tell me?"


	48. Chapter 48

_Author's Note: I tried to take a break, but these two kept bugging me, so I had to get busy and write while the muse was still active. So, enjoy the latest installment._

Chapter 48

Snow looked at Cassie and giggled. "We're just friends."

"Uh huh."

"We are! Well, okay. We've had a few dates."

"A few dates are good. When I first met Connor he didn't like me much."

"Really? You two are so awesome!"

"I was still a student. I got the impression he didn't like students. Plus, he said I made him think."

Snow giggled again. "So what turned him around?"

"I really don't know. I told him off at Molly's one night. He came after me and drove me home since I had to wait an hour for my bus."

"You seriously told him off?"

"I did."

"I so cannot believe that."

Before Cassie could answer her, the ER doors burst open. Gurneys with paramedics pushing them slid through the doors.

"Cassie! Snow! Dr. Halstead! Dr. Choi! You're needed," Maggie called.

"Here we go again," Cassie said as she jogged out of the nurse's station.

Cassie headed for the locker room. Shift was over, and she was looking forward to a long, hot shower. She decided pizza would have to do for dinner as she didn't feel like cooking.

"Hey," Connor said as he entered behind her and kissed her cheek. Wanna grab some dinner?"

"I was thinking about pizza."

"I'll cook. Want to come over?" he offered.

"Tempt me," she said wearily as she sat down on the bench. Connor walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Pasta. Wine. Night of hot, sweaty, passionate sex?"

Cassie moaned. "You're very close to an offer I can't refuse."

He bent down and whispered in her ear. She shivered. "What's it going to take to get you to say yes?"

"Dessert. And three orgasms."

"I can do that."

"Deal."

Connor stopped working on her shoulders and slipped his arms around her, giving her a gentle hug. "Come over after the gym?"

"I'll be there."

The door opened and Will slipped through. He looked at Cassie and Connor.

"Jesus, would you two get a room?" he said snarkily as he noticed Connor still hugging Cassie.

Cassie looked up at Connor. "OK, Babe, I'll catch you after the gym."

She stood up and slipped her arms around him before giving him a kiss.

"Later, Hon," Connor called as she left the locker room.

He slipped on his jacket and gathered his backpack. He opened the door and turned to Will.

"You know, you really are an ass."

"Whatever. Fuck you if you can't take a joke, Rhodes," Will muttered.

She stood in the doorway. He looked so sexy in his sweats and tee shirt and stirring a pot of pasta.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Babe. Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"You want me to set the table?"

"Sure."

She assembled plates, silverware, wineglasses, napkins, and salad plates. She stacked everything neatly and carried them to the table.

"I have some bread warming in the oven," he said as she moved around the table.

"Do you want a basket or do you just want to stack it on plates?" she asked.

"A plate is fine."

He lifted the pasta pan and carried it over to the sink. He poured it into the colander and allowed it to drain. Cassie reached into the oven and brought out the warm Italian bread. It was warm and crusty, just the way she liked it. She wrapped the warm slices in foil and placed them on a plate before carrying it to the table. Connor joined her a few minutes later. He set plates in front of two seats.

"Have a seat," he invited.

Connor kissed the top of Cassie's head. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Perfect. Did we have an earthquake?"

"You felt it too?"

"Oh yeah."

"So I have to ask. How did the ring go over?"

She shifted a bit, then settled.

"Snow saw it first. She made the big announcement, so then everyone had to look. Then when we were charting, Dr. Halstead came in and she spilled it to him."

"I take it he didn't really care?"

"I wouldn't say that. He was gracious. He offered congratulations and asked to see the ring."

"Damn nice of him."

Cassie sighed. "I know you two don't get along. But he was kind enough to offer congratulations."

"I told Ethan. I also asked him to be best man."

"And?"

"And he said yes."

"You're ahead of me. I haven't asked anyone yet. I can't figure out which sister gets the honor."

"The one you're closest to."

"That would be Charity."

"There you go. Problem solved."


	49. Chapter 49

_Author's Note: Warning: Get your Kleenex ready. This chapter is very sad._

Chapter 49

Connor parked his SUV in the parking lot. He shut off the engine and got out to help Cassie out.

"Thanks for last night," she said quietly.

"My pleasure."

"Mine too."

Connor smiled. "Glad you liked."

As they walked toward the ER entrance, he noticed another couple next to a car. He stopped for a second. He looked over at Cassie.

"They've had a couple of dates," she explained.

"Why?" he asked. "She's a sweet kid, but she's way out of Will's league.

"I don't know why. Chemistry? You're way out of my league. I'm just a little Italian-British kid from Little Italy."

"You're more in my league than the socialites that I grew up with. They're nothing but phonies who live off of their parents' money. I like it that you're willing to work for yours."

"Gotta pay the rent somehow," she said.

Connor shook his head. "I just don't get those two."

"I think they're cute together."

"Always the romantic, Cass."

"So are you, Connor, but you just don't want to admit it. Your Grandfather made you one."

"I suppose he did," he agreed.

Cassie opened the drape of the treatment room. She looked at Connor. He rubbed his face with his hand, then got up from the chair and walked over to her as she stepped into the room. Dr. Downey had been brought in earlier. She dreaded what was happening, but she knew she was powerless to change things. It was beyond bad.

"He's not going to make it. He's asking for you," he said softly.

She gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry, Connor. This is going to be hard."

As she moved back, she saw the tears welling in his eyes. "We will get through this."

He nodded. "I hate seeing him like this."

"So do I. But this is not how I am going to remember him."

Connor took her hand as they walked to the bedside.

"David, Cassie's here," Connor said.

"Hi, David. Fancy meeting you here."

He reached up and took Cassie's hand. "Always the smartass. That's one of the things I love about you, Cassandra."

"Love you, David."

"Thank you for coming. I needed to talk to you two. I am not going to make the wedding. I hope you understand."

"We do. We're very sorry you won't be able to," she said.

She turned her head, trying to hide her tears.

"Hey now, none of that. I have a lot to tell you two, and not a lot of time to do it."

"We're listening," Connor acknowledged.

"First off, make sure Sharon doesn't go out and hire some half assed surgeon. And if she does, you tell her I'm going to come back and haunt her."

"I'll tell her."

"Good. Secondly, you two are my Ohana.* I never had children of my own. Since I didn't, that means I get to hand pick my Ohana. You two are the son and daughter I never had. Cassandra, you're an excellent nurse and you're going to be a wonderful Nurse Practitioner, but you really need to think about going to medical school. Emergency Medicine needs you."

"-David, I -"

He held up his free hand.

"No arguments. We're not here to argue. Just do it. I'll be guiding you every step of the way from up above. And the same for you, Connor. You've got the talent to be an even better surgeon than I was. Put it to good use."

"I will, Sir."

"Good. No about arrangements. I'm sure Cassandra knows what I want."

"Cremated and your ashes scattered in the ocean of the North Shore?"

He nodded. "And I trust you to do that. I know you will."

"Of course."

"Good. And while you're there, get married and start your life together. It's a beautiful island. It's the perfect romantic place for a wedding. And you can get married on the beach in your bare feet. Make that trip about new beginnings. Don't be sad. Be happy."

Cassie smiled. It was exactly the wedding she wanted and had dreamed about since her first trip to Hawaii right after her high school graduation.

Connor looked at Cassie. She nodded.

"I promise I won't come back and haunt you if you don't. But it really is something to consider."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "My lawyer has everything. He will be in touch with you both. And Connor, when I told you I was in remission, I lied."

Connor nodded. "I knew that."

"So why didn't you call me on it?"

"Because I wanted it to be true."

He looked up at the two of them. "I love you two. Take care of each other. Live and love. Don't let the anger build up. Work it out. Have beautiful babies. And remember, I'll always be in your hearts."

Cassie leaned over and gave him a hug and a cheek kiss. "I love you, David. Thank you for everything. Aloha."

Connor hugged him. "Love you, David. Thank you for teaching and guiding me."

"You're an excellent surgeon, Connor. You're welcome. I hope someday you will pass what I have left you on to someone else equally as deserving."

"I will. I promise."

"Good," he said as he closed his eyes.

Cassie sat down next to him. His hand was still entwined in hers. Connor sat across from her, and watched the monitors. They both knew what was coming, and they both made sure that their friend was not going to be alone.

*Ohana: Hawaiian word for family.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Cassie stood at Connor's kitchen sink and stared out the window. She turned when she heard Connor's footsteps behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him as he kissed the top of her head. They stood together, looking out the window.

Connor knew she was still numb from the earlier reading of the will. He was even having trouble with the results. He knew she was overwhelmed. He gave her a quick hug, and moved over to the stove. He filled a pan of water and carried it back to the burner, and turned it on.

"Come, sit down," he invited.

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Connor fixed a mug and set it in front of her. She sipped the tea.

"Mmmm, gunpowder green tea. David's favorite," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"He always said it was the best relaxant in the world."

"He was never on a surfboard."

"No, but he loved the beach."

She stared down at her tea.

"You realize that he left you a very wealthy lady."

She nodded. Connor noticed her shoulders shaking. He walked over to her and squatted down next to her.

"What is it, Cass?"

"I don't give a damn about the money. Or the Hawaii house. I just want David back."

"We all do," he admitted.

He wiped her tears with his thumb. "I didn't know you two were so close."

"He'd stop in for tea and conversation. We had wonderful talks about Hawaii."

"That's probably why he left you the house. He knew you'd take care of it."

She let the tears fall and before long, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Connor stood up and helped her out of the chair. He wrapped one arm around her and rubbed her back with the other.

Eventually her tears stopped. She lifted her head from Connor's shoulder. He looked at her. She reached down for his hand, slipping hers into it. She turned around and silently led him to his bedroom.

She started to undress, but he stopped her.

"Not yet, Cass," he said quietly.

She looked at him, confused.

"You're upset. Making love right now would be wrong for both of us."

She sat down on the bed. He was right, but she needed him. She needed comfort sex. She knew that if she let him know, it would sound like she was desperate. He joined her on the bed.

"But that doesn't mean we can't cuddle."

"Just no sex?"

He nodded. "Not tonight. Maybe in the morning."

She sighed. Morning was too long to wait, but it was what he wanted, so she had to agree. He laid back on the bed, bringing her with him. He stroked her hair.

"We're going to have to go to Hawaii soon."

She nodded. She knew what he wasn't saying. He wasn't saying that the trip was to scatter Dr. Downey's ashes.

"So while we are there, let's do what David wanted and get married."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

She looked up at him. "You mean it? You'd rather get married there than here?"

"Cass, I'd marry you wherever and whenever you wanted to get married. I know you've wanted a Hawaii beach wedding since your first trip there. So let's do it. David was right. We should honor him that way. It's the least we can do for him."

"You'd better check with Ethan. We're going to need him. And Charity and Cam."

"And the rest of your brothers and sisters, your parents, and everyone else you want to invite."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Cam's going to walk me. I'm not inviting my father."

Connor shifted and sat up against the headboard. "Baby, I know you are still upset with him about the divorce, but he's your father. You should invite him."

"Are you inviting your father? Claire? Aunt Clara?"

"Not my father, no. But Claire and Aunt Clara, yes. Aunt Clara loves you."

Cassie smiled. "She's pretty cool. She invited me to tea to see if I was worthy of becoming your wife."

Connor smiled. "She always looked out for us. I take it you passed?"

"With flying colors."

Connor settled her head in his lap. He looked down at her and stroked her hair.

"You really should invite your father. He is an ass for what he did to your brothers and sisters and your mom, but he still is your father, Cass."

"I will if you will invite yours."

"Not going to happen."

"Ditto."

"Baby, I'm trying to make you see reason here. I don't want you coming to me after he's lying in a casket saying you were sorry you didn't invite him."

"That won't happen, Connor."

"You say that now."

Cassie closed her eyes. He wasn't understanding. She doubted he was looking for a fight, but he was going to get one if he kept pushing. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She counted to ten while she was exhaling.

"Connor, you of all people should understand why I don't want him there. He cheated on my mother, for God's sake! The woman who gave him six children. He just found some slut to screw on the side, and all the while he's pretending to be such a family man. I just can't do it. Please don't ask me to."

"I don't want to upset you. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to regret this decision."

"I'm not regretting anything."

"Ok, fair enough. Tomorrow night, let's figure out a date so we can let everyone know."

"We need to go bands shopping too. Unless my ring came with a set of bands?"

"It came with one for you."

"So I need to find you one. If you'll wear it."

"Of course I'll wear it."

"Some men don't."

"This one will."

"Connor?"

"Cass?"

"Could we do something during the ceremony to honor David? I don't want him left out. It wouldn't be right."

"I'm sure we could think of something to do in honor of him."

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Cassie slid the key into the lock and turned it. She stepped inside, unsure of what she should expect. Connor stepped inside behind her and closed the door. Together, they toured the house.

"It is beautiful," he observed.

She nodded. It had David stamped all over it. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, none of that," he said soothed. "He was happy here. He would want you to be happy here too."

"It's his house, Connor," she started.

"No, Cassie. It's your house. He gave it to you."

"After we get married it's half yours," she reminded.

"No. It's yours. David and I talked about this."

She looked at him, eyes wide with shock. "You two talked about this? You knew he was going to leave me the house?"

"Yes, we talked about it. He told me when we were talking about family and arrangements. He loved you, Cass."

"I loved him too. He was a good friend. To both of us."

"He was."

She started upstairs, wandering from room to room. She wondered how many people the house could hold. They had twenty-five guests coming. Twenty-seven if Ethan and Sharon brought plus ones. She realized she couldn't possibly pack thirty people into the house for a week. It was going to be a problem trying to figure out who could stay with her and Connor at the house, and who had to find rooms. She walked downstairs.

"We don't have enough room to house everyone," she said to Connor.

"I figured that. I had your wedding planner reserve a block of rooms at the Hilton Hawaiian Village."

"Connor-"

"Don't worry about it, Cass. We're staying there too."

"But-"

"I know you'll want to be with your family. We can honeymoon in the house."

She hugged him. "Connor, you're a genius."

"Not really. I just want to take some stress off of you. You've been at this for weeks trying to pull everything together."

"I just want it to be perfect."

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Cass, all everyone is going to remember is how beautiful you looked and how good the food was."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just trying to get you to feel better. But you are going to be a beautiful bride."

"I know I'm a little bit overwhelmed. I thought a destination wedding would be easy to pull together."

"You're doing fine, Cass. I'm sorry I haven't been much help."

"You're not supposed to help, Connor. You're supposed to buy the rings, the license, pay for the tux, show up, and pay the minister."

"Least I can do is pay for the cake."

She smiled. "Especially since I got you a Groom's cake?"

"Do I want to know what a Groom's cake is?"

"It's a cake for the Groom. It started in Victorian England, but mostly now it's a Southern thing. I got you chocolate stout."

"We have this at the reception?"

"Or at the rehearsal dinner. Your choice."

"Reception."

"Even though it's a luau?"

"Yes, even though it is a luau. It won't hurt to be a bit untraditional."

"Connor-"

"I'm not talking about wearing a black dress, Cass. Cake at a luau is perfectly acceptable."

She sighed. "I didn't order a Hawaiian wedding cake. I ordered the traditional white cake."

"Cass, it's okay. Whatever you ordered is going to be fine. The wedding is going to be fine."

He lifted her chin. "Go take a shower and get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner at Morrimoto's."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Connor and Ethan stood beside the Kahu. The sound of the conch being blown filled the air.

"You sure you have the rings?" Connor asked Ethan.

"In my pocket."

Connor nodded. "Things tend to get overlooked sometimes."

"Not this one."

They looked down the space between the guests. Giovanna was making her way toward them carrying a wicker basket.

"She looks adorable."

"She looks like Cassie and Charity."

"Very much so."

Charity started her walk as soon as Giovanna was halfway toward Connor and Ethan. Cameron stood off to the side. His profile blocked Cassie from the guest's view.

"You sure you want to do this? There's still time to change your mind," he joked.

"Yes, I want to do this. Stop being facetious."

The ukulele player started playing the Hawaiian Wedding Song.

"They're playing your song. Shall we go?"

"Yes, please."

Cameron turned so that Cassie was on his right. They started to walk toward Connor and Ethan.

"How can you do this in your bare feet? Aren't they bothering you?"

"Nope. And it's not tradition if you're not barefoot."

"Connor's not wearing shoes either?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day."

Connor watched Cassie and Cam make their way down. His breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful in her white dress.

Cam stopped next to Connor, then stepped back. Connor took two steps toward her, Ethan handed him a lei, and he placed it around her neck. She reached down into Giovanna's basket and brought out the lei of maile leaves. She slid it around his neck. The Kahu stepped forward and took both of their hands in his. He wound another strand of mailie leaves around their joined hands.

"Ohaha, we are here today to watch Connor and Cassandra start their lives together. Connor and Cassandra, did you both come today to be joined together in holy matrimony?"

"I did," they said in unison.

Vows were exchanged. Rings were slipped on fingers. Leis were presented to Aunt Clara, Claire, Vittoria, Angelina, and Giuseppe. They returned to the Kahu.

"Connor, you may now kiss your bride."

Connor stepped forward and slipped his arms around Cassie's waist. Her arms slipped around his neck. He kissed her while Cassie's siblings clapped, whistled and cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Connor Rhodes."

Connor broke the kiss, and they turned to face their guests. Cassie's family attempted to cheer and whistle again, but she gave them a glare and they settled down. They walked to the beginning of the beach and stood, waiting for Ethan, Charity, and Giovanna to join them.

Ethan shook Connor's hand and gave Cassie's cheek a kiss. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Ethan."

"Yeah, thanks, Man."

Charity gave Cassie a hug, and Connor a cheek kiss. "Congratulations."

Connor bent down and picked up Giovanna. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Are you my Uncle now?"

"I sure am," he said. "Are you my niece?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What makes you say that?"

"Nobody told me. They said you were going to be my Uncle. Nobody said anything about being your niece. I can't be. I'm Giovanna."


	54. Chapter 54

_Author's Note: The lyrics and music to Cassie and Connor's first dance are not mine. They are the creativity and awesomeness of Daniel Jones and Darren Hayes, also known as Savage Garden._

Chapter 54

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Connor Rhodes," the DJ announced.

Connor and Cassie entered the ballroom. They were hugged and received congratulations from all in attendance.

"Ok, let's get this party started," the DJ said. "For the first dance of Dr. and Mrs. Connor Rhodes, the Bride has requested an old song."

He punched the CD player and the song started. Connor turned to Cassie. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "We shall."

Out on the dance floor, he took her hand and slid an arm around her waist.

"You look beautiful."

"You make me beautiful. Especially today."

"No, Cass. You've always been beautiful. I had nothing to do with it."

She looked up at him. "We do clean up nicely, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do. And thanks for letting me not have to do the tux thing."

"Too hot. You'd die in a tux."

"I'm glad we kept it casual."

"Me too. I never wanted a big wedding, but it was kind of expected."

"Had we not done it like this, we would have been expected to invite the entire city of Chicago."

She nodded. As the heir to Dolan Rhodes, their wedding would have been the social event of the year in Chicago if his father would have had his way. The guest list would have gone on forever, everything would have been black tie, and the reception would have gone on for the entire weekend.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as the song's vocals started.

 _Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…_

Giovanna walked over to Ethan.

"Dr. Choi?" she asked.

Ethan bent down to her level.

"Yes, Giovanna?"

"May I have this dance?" she asked formally.

Ethan smiled. She was so serious. He didn't have the heart to explain to her that this was Connor and Cassie's dance.

Connor noticed Giovanna with Ethan as he and Cassie made their way around the dance floor.

"Take a look at Ethan and Giovanna," he said.

Cassie looked over at them. Giovanna was swaying, and Ethan wasn't sure what to do.

"I think she asked him to dance," Cassie said.

"Do you mind sharing our dance?"

"Of course not. This is a party. And I'm not that much of a Bridezilla."

Connor moved his hand from Cassie's waist and motioned to Ethan for him and Giovanna to join them.

Ethan saw Connor's sign of approval and looked down at Giovanna.

"I would be honored to dance with you, Giovanna."

He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He took her hands and they danced beside Connor and Cassie.

"Thanks for joining us," Connor said.

"Thanks for inviting us."

"Aunt Cassie, lookie! I'm dancing with Dr. Choi!" Giovanna squealed.

"Yes you are, Baby Girl," Cassie enthused.

As the song ended, Connor gave Cassie a hug and a kiss. The DJ started another slow dance.

"Do you mind if I dance with Giovanna? I promised her a dance."

Cassie gave him a hug. "Have fun."

Connor walked over to Giovanna.

"Miss Richardson, may I have this dance?"

Giovanna looked up at him.

"Yes, Uncle Connor. You may."


End file.
